


Капкан для Айсмэна

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Protective Mycroft, Romance, Young Greg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне орудует маньяк, убивающий молодых геев. Лестрейд - новоиспеченный патрульный, вызывается поработать под прикрытием, чтобы помочь отделу по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений выйти на убийцу. Играя роль развязного танцовщика в элитном клубе Дионис, он знакомится с холодным и чопорным Майкрофтом Холмсом, который нанимает Грега в качестве своего эскорта.<br/>В этой вселенной у Майкрофта с Шерлоком почти 20 лет разницы в возрасте. Грег чуть старше Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капкан для Айсмэна

Прислонившись к капоту патрульной машины, Грег придирчиво осмотрел себя в стеклянной витрине: новенькая с иголочки форма сидела как влитая, начищенные ботинки блестели ярче самой жизнерадостной улыбки.

 «Где этот увалень Морстон? Так мы пропустим все интересное!»

 Грег работал в полиции меньше недели.

В напарники ему выделили крепыша Морстона – неамбициозного, слегка медлительного констебля, который впрочем, обладал несомненным педагогическим талантом. По рассказам более опытных коллег, за десять лет его школу уличных правил с успехом закончил не один десяток молодых патрульных.

 Грег рвался в бой, жаждал героических деяний, в то время как Морстон почитал собственный комфорт выше мимолетной славы. Сейчас он стоял в хвосте неторопливо движущейся очереди, намереваясь взять кофе и пару пончиков, а Грег сверлил взглядом его широкую спину сквозь витрину закусочной. Пончики и кофе оказались ежедневным ритуалом Морстона, и с каждым новым днем это раздражало Грега все сильнее.

 «Внимание всем патрульным! Обнаружен труп возле ресторана Аврора на Лексингтон-Стрит», - затрещала рация.

 «Это же практически за углом!», - встрепенулся Грег, молниеносно ныряя в салон автомобиля. – «Вот она! Возможность проявить себя» _._ – Патрульная машина номер 9185. Вызов принят, будем на месте через две минуты, - выпалил он и хлопнул по клаксону. – Ну, же, Морстон, к черту эти долбаные пончики, поехали!

 Его напарник даже не обернулся, и тогда Грег решился. Он рванул автомобиль с места, одной рукой набирая смс с адресом вызова для Морстона.

\- Ничего, прогуляется пешком. Тут близко, - хмыкнул он себе под нос и нажал кнопку «отправить».

 Припарковавшись у обочины, Грег согнал с лица улыбку и быстро, но без лишней суеты вышел из машины. На крыльце ресторана его ждал бледный худой парень в типичной униформе кухонного работника.

\- Вы по поводу трупа? – уточнил тот, мельком взглянув на жетон Грега. – Тогда идемте за мной.

 Труп обнаружился в мусорном контейнере на заднем дворе ресторана. Грег нервно потер руки и попытался вспомнить вызубренные от корки до корки инструкции, воссоздать в голове установленный порядок действий в подобной ситуации.

 - Первым делом оградить возможное место преступления, - пробормотал он себе под нос и огляделся по сторонам. Ладони взмокли, несмотря на прохладную осеннюю погоду.

 Задний дворик представлял собой небольшой уличный тупик, с трех сторон обнесенный глухими стенами зданий, а с четвертой ржавой металлической решеткой, перегораживающей невысокую арку.

 - Ее когда-нибудь закрывают? – Грег повернулся к парню и кивнул в сторону распахнутой калитки.

 - Пытались, но они постоянно сбивают замки. Поэтому мы уже давно перестали ее замыкать.

 Оставив вопрос о личности нарушителей на потом, Грег выглянул за решетку – узкий тротуар и улица с двусторонним движением.

 - Возможные пути отхода преступника и место остановки транспортного средства. - Процитировав учебник, Грег достал из кармана желто-черную ленту.

 Игнорируя движущиеся по дороге машины, он выставил из-под арки на проезжую часть два небольших мусорных бака, привязал ленту к водосточной трубе с правой стороны от решетки, протянул через баки и зацепил за какой-то крюк с левой. Немного передвинув один из баков, добился симметричности и пару секунд любовался получившейся трапецией. Цыкнув на недовольного водителя серебристого седана, которому пришлось остановиться и пропустить встречный поток машин, а затем выехать на встречную полосу, чтобы объехать баки, Грег вернулся в дворик.

 - Ресторан придется закрыть. Прямо сейчас, - сообщил он бледному парню.

 - Но у нас же посетители! - всплеснул руками тот.

 - Это место преступления, - жестко отрезал Грег, напустив на лицо многозначительный вид. – Персонал будут опрашивать, помещение ресторана досматривать. Посторонние должны покинуть территорию до приезда следственной группы.

 - Я не вправе принимать такие решения, - мотнул головой парень. – Вот приедет управляющий, с ним и разговаривайте.

 - Может, мне уже кого-нибудь арестовать? – задумчиво протянул Грег и демонстративно звякнул наручниками.

 Парень угрюмо насупился и, опустив плечи, поплелся выполнять поручение.

 ***

 Грег стоял в дальнем углу двора и, закрыв глаза, подставлял лицо ласковым лучам солнца. На его губах играла довольная улыбка.

Сегодня он, безусловно, стал героем. Первым прибыл на вызов и сделал все как по учебнику. Если так пойдет и дальше, то скоро его рвение заметят и пригласят в ряды детективов. Да, так и будет. Грег улыбнулся еще шире.

 И без того тесный дворик стал еще теснее с приездом криминалистов. Тихие щелчки фотокамер, шум разговоров, стук откидываемых крышек чемоданов с оборудованием до отказа заполнили пространство.

 «Когда-нибудь я тоже стану частью этой суматохи». - В груди Грега завибрировало томительное предвкушение. – «Сниму униформу и буду участвовать в расследованиях» _._

Мысль о том, что в один прекрасный день он может стать детективом-инспектором и самостоятельно работать над раскрытием убийств, вызывала в мозгу Грега ни с чем не сравнимую эйфорию.

 - Где этот чертов придурок? – прорычал недовольный мужской голос.

 - Старший детектив-инспектор Бретт собственной персоной, - прошептал в сгустившейся тишине кто-то стоявший рядом с Грегом.

 Послышались приближающиеся шаги.

 «Странно», - успел подумать Грег и, опустив задранный подбородок, открыл глаза. – «Старшие детективы-инспекторы обычно не выезжают на рядовые убийства».

 - Вы что первый день на службе, констебль? - Холодные, похожие на льдинки глаза пригвоздили Грега к месту.

 - Никак нет, сэр. - Грег инстинктивно вытянулся в струнку. – Уже четвертый!

 Справа послышался тихий смешок.

Грег лихорадочно пытался отыскать причину подобной агрессии, но от пристального внимания большого количества людей мысли путались, а лицо начала заливать краска.

 - Оно и видно, - отрывисто бросил Бретт. – К вашему сведению, констебль, ничто в этом мире не останавливается, когда полиция обнаруживает труп.

 - Так точно, сэр, - чуть громче чем следовало выпалил Грег. – Полностью с вами согласен.

 - Тогда какого черта вы перекрыли движение по Бродвик-Стрит? – почти ласково поинтересовался Бретт.

 - Согласно инструкции сотрудник полиции первым прибывший на место обнаружения трупа должен оценить возможные пути отхода предполагаемого преступника и место парковки автотранспорта, оградить их с целью сохранения улик и очистить территорию от посторонних, - оттарабанил Грег. Противные щупальца неуверенности медленно обвивали желудок.

\- А почему было не оцепить сразу весь квартал? Вы в курсе, что на соседней Бик-Cтрит ведутся ремонтные работы, и весь поток машин заворачивает на Бродвик-Стрит? По вашей вине там образовался серьезный затор. Слышите?

Прислушавшись, Грег действительно различил вой клаксонов и усиленный рев двигателей. От радостного настроения не осталось и следа. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не втянуть голову в плечи, понимая, что это будет скорее жест провинившегося подростка, чем половозрелого сотрудника полиции.

 - Да уберите уже кто-нибудь эту чертову ленту! Чего вы ждете? – не оглядываясь, рявкнул Бретт, и двое застывших возле арки констеблей ринулись исполнять приказ. – Полагаю причина, по которой вы заставили персонал закрыть Аврору, звучит примерно так же? – уточнил он, и Грег торопливо кивнул в ответ. – Несколько минут назад их управляющий грозил Скотланд-Ярду иском в несколько десятков тысяч фунтов за потерю дохода и репутации. Конечно, он вряд ли выиграет это дело, но на секунду представьте, что вам придется выплачивать ему компенсацию, и умерьте свой юношеский энтузиазм.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр. - Грег пересилил себя и посмотрел Бретту в глаза.

Сегодняшний день ознаменовался крупным провалом, но он примет его с гордо поднятой головой и всем возможным достоинством.

Неожиданно взгляд старшего детектива-инспектора потеплел.

\- Жду ваш рапорт у себя на столе сегодня не позже восьми вечера. - С этими словами он отвернулся от Грега и направился к роящимся вокруг мусорного бака криминалистам.

***

Сжимая в нервно подрагивающих руках еще пахнущие свежей краской листы, Грег постучал в дверь кабинета с табличкой «СДИ Д. Бретт».

\- Войдите, - послышалось в ответ.

 Глубоко вдохнув, Грег открыл дверь и переступил через порог. Бретт бросил мимолетный взгляд в его сторону и вернулся к чтению документов. Подойдя к массивному письменному столу, Грег положил свой рапорт на край, поверх синей пластиковой папки.

 - Что это? – Бретт придвинул к себе рапорт и, прочитав заголовок, еще раз внимательно осмотрел Грега. – А, это ты, - вспомнил он. – Констебль Грегори Лестрейд.

 Грег переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, что делать дальше. Он чувствовал себя немного неуютно, но в тоже время хотел задержаться здесь подольше, и возможно узнать что-нибудь о продвижении расследования. Оказаться полезным.

 - Прости, что наорал на тебя сегодня утром, - устало улыбнулся Бретт и встал на ноги. – Вижу, ты умный парень, просто у тебя еще слишком мало опыта в реальных делах. - Обогнув стол, он остановился возле окна и махнул рукой в сторону кресла. – Да ты присаживайся, если никуда не торопишься.

 Грег молча сел и принялся разглядывать небольшой стеллаж в углу кабинета, уставленный фотографиями в рамках, сверкающими кубками, разнообразными наградами.

 - Как только пресса разнюхает подробности, все накинутся на нас, словно свора уличных псов, - пожаловался в пустоту Бретт. – Скажут, что мы халатно относимся к своей работе и не собираемся ловить преступника, хотя это полнейшая чушь.

 - Кто все? – поинтересовался Грег с твердым намерением раздуть зарождающуюся искру разговора.

 - Гомосексуалисты и защитники их прав, - скривился Бретт и, заметив недоумение, написанное на лице Грега, хмыкнул. – Разве ты не в курсе? Это уже второй труп за неделю. Молодые парни: первому было 21, а тот, которого обнаружили сегодня, не старше двадцати. Задушены во время или сразу после полового акта, тела оставлены на месте убийств.

\- Он занимался сексом в помещениях ресторана? Тогда убийцу мог видеть кто-то из персонала.

 - Нет, прямо на улице. В шестидесяти футах от той арки на Бродвик-стрит располагается гей-клуб. Ты обратил внимание на стены и землю рядом с местом преступления?

 Грег вспомнил странные подтеки на кирпичной поверхности и покрытую смерзшимся мусором землю: цветастые обертки, бычки от сигарет, использованные презервативы. Вот оно что!

\- Так ведь холодно уже. - Грег машинально передернул плечами.

 - Думал, это только старики мерзнут, а вас, молодежь, греет ваша горячая кровь, - добродушно рассмеялся Бретт. – Понимаешь, они почему-то вбили себе в голову, что Скотланд-Ярд относится к убийству геев предвзято и всячески ущемляет их права. - Он достал из кармана десятипенсовую монету, покрутил в руках и убрал обратно. - Вот ты, к примеру, гей? – неожиданно спросил он.

 - Конечно, нет. - Грег поспешно мотнул головой, стараясь казаться как можно более убедительным.

 - А жаль.

 В прищуренных глазах Бретта было ничего не разобрать, но в его тоне Грегу почудилось легкое разочарование.

 - Скотланд-Ярд предоставляет особые привилегии для гомосексуалистов? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

 - Нет, просто… У геев обособленное сообщество. Они не отказываются сотрудничать с полицией, но никогда не бывают откровенны до конца. Возможно, кто-то из них что-то слышал, или подозревает, но не хочет рассказывать нам, опасаясь подставить своих друзей и знакомых. Их защитники часто говорят, что британское общество настроено предвзято по отношению к геям, но ведь они сами отнюдь не являются образцом открытости и дружелюбия. - Бретт беспомощно развел руками. - Мне плевать на их сексуальную ориентацию, для меня это просто два мальчишки, которые не сделали ничего противозаконного и могли бы еще жить и жить. И я бы очень хотел поймать подонка, который их убил, но у нас нет ни единой зацепки.

 - Я мог бы вам помочь. - Грег взволнованно вскочил с кресла. – Я занимался в театральном кружке. Наш преподаватель говорил, что я легко вхожу в роль.

 - Да как ты нам поможешь? – Бретт рассеяно почесал седеющий затылок. – Это были всего лишь мысли вслух. Настойчивые расспросы привлекут к тебе внимание, и как бы хорошо ты не входил в роль, тебя быстро раскусят.

 - Я мог бы покрутиться в специализированных клубах, присмотреться к завсегдатаям, - не сдавался Грег.

 - Ты представляешь сколько их? К тому же трупы обнаружили в разных частях города, и у нас нет четкой территориальной привязки убийцы. Если только…

 - Если только что?

 Бретт схватил телефон и набрал номер.

\- Это я. Личность жертвы из мусорного бака уже установлена? Понятно. А почему мне до сих пор не доложили? Точно. Ладно, ладно, знаю, что вы работаете как проклятые. Держи меня в курсе, хорошо? - Вернувшись за стол, Бретт застучал пальцами по клавиатуре. Грег изнывал от нетерпения, не решаясь, впрочем, нарушить мыслительный процесс старшего детектива-инспектора. - Знаешь, ты и вправду мог бы нам помочь. - Он развернул монитор в сторону Грега.

 С экрана на них смотрели два темноволосых молодых парня.

 - Ты определенно одного с ними типажа. - Бретт критически осмотрел Грега с макушки до мысков ботинок. – Хорошо танцуешь?

 - Смотря какие танцы, - пожал плечами Грег. – Что вы имеете в виду?

 - Оба парня танцевали на сцене вип-клуба Дионис.

 ***

 На следующий день в это же время Грег вновь сидел в кабинете Бретта.

 Как тот и предполагал, опрос танцоров и владельца клуба ничего не дал: никто ничего не видел, не слышал и не знает. А опрос постоянных посетителей без веских оснований был фактически невозможен. В Дионис приходили пропустить по стаканчику и посмотреть концертную программу мужчины, занимавшие не последние посты в правительственных структурах Великобритании. Они не любили распространяться о своей личной жизни и тщательно оберегали краткие моменты досуга.

 В прессе уже появилось несколько гневных статей, и Грег удивился прозорливости Бретта. Дела шли именно так, как он предсказывал.

 - Ты должен поторопиться, у них пока еще есть одна вакансия. - Бретт протянул Грегу простенький мобильник. – Связь будем держать через него, свой телефон выключи и оставь дома. Докладывать обо всем будешь лично мне. И прошу тебя, никакой самодеятельности, разузнай, что сможешь и уходи. Не ввязывайся в авантюры, я отвечаю за тебя головой. Не уверен, что хозяин Диониса возьмет тебя в состав, поэтому приходи уже к закрытию, с вещами. Заготовь слезную историю про провинциального мальчика, которому негде переночевать, сделай потерянный щенячий взгляд. Да, да, такой, не мне тебя учить. Но если он все же возьмет тебя, действуй быстро, но осторожно. Вот эта комбинация клавиш отправляет тревожный маячок, на крайний случай, если тебе потребуется вооруженная поддержка.

 - Не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь. - Грег сунул телефон в карман куртки. – Пенни говорила, что я отлично танцую.

 - Кто это, Пенни?

 - Моя школьная подружка, мы с ней встречались, пока я не уехал в Лондон. - Грег криво усмехнулся. – Я ведь и в самом деле провинциальный мальчик.

 - Для провинциала у тебя довольно грамотная речь.

 - Моя мама преподавала языки в местном колледже.

 - Знаешь, провинциальный мальчик, если ты поможешь нам раскрыть эти убийства, я возьму тебя в один из своих отделов. Сдашь экзамены и получишь приставку детектив, даже не успев выносить один комплект униформы.

 - Всегда мечтал быть детективом, - серьезно кивнул Грег. – Но вам не нужно стимулировать меня подобными обещаниями, я и без них отнесусь к делу со всей ответственностью. Только ради того, чтобы засадить этого негодяя за решетку.

 ***

 Стоя перед неприметной стальной дверью без вывески и других опознавательных знаков, Грег колебался. Где-то в отдалении взвизгнули автомобильные шины, громко залаяла бродячая собака в переулке. Грег решительно взялся за ручку двери.

 Широкоплечий охранник смерил вошедшего пристальным взглядом: узкие поношенные джинсы, футболка в обтяжку, черная кожаная куртка с заклепками и спортивная сумка через плечо.

 - Чего тебе, парень? Дверью ошибся?

 - Нет, мне нужно встретиться с хозяином этого заведения. - Грег бросил сумку прямо на пол и тряхнул мокрыми от дождя волосами. – Я насчет вакансии.

 Недоверчиво качнув головой на толстой бычьей шее, охранник подошел к стойке.

\- Спрошу у мадам, сможет ли она тебя принять.

 «Она?» - Грег попытался скрыть свое замешательство. – «Что ж, с женщиной будет даже проще».

 Когда через пять минут его провели в небольшой уютный холл, Грег понял всю глубину своего заблуждения – по лестнице ему навстречу спускался странный человек, и Грег не сразу признал в нем мужчину. Его сбили с толку черные капроновые чулки, ажурный край которых периодически мелькал между полами едва запахнутого халата, и женские туфли на высоком каблуке. На потрепанном лице мадам виднелись остатки не до конца снятого макияжа и блестки.

 - Ну-ну, дорогуша, кто тут у нас? – пропело это диковинное существо и цапнуло Грега за подбородок крепкими наманикюренными пальцами. – Мордашка сладкая, а как насчет всего остального? – Мадам дернул Грега за рукав куртки. – Снимай. Посмотрим, как ты двигаешься.

 - Что, прямо так? – опешил Грег.

 - А что тебя смущает? Не можешь без музыки? – Мадам развернулся к двери, ведущей в зал. – Матео, милый, сделай музыку чуть погромче. К нам явился очередной ягненок.

 Возмущения по поводу ягненка застряли у Грега в горле, когда вслед за музыкой на пороге зала возник худощавый лохматый парень с посудным полотенцем в руках. Если бы словосочетание «агрессивная сексуальность» имело физическое воплощение, то им непременно стал бы этот человек.

 - Поторопись, дорогой, мы не можем ждать тебя до утра, - проворчал мадам, складывая руки на плоской груди.

  _Станцевать для этих двоих? И так, чтобы заинтересовать? Практически невыполнимая задача. Внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, но Грег закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на музыке. Это же песня Робби Уилльямса – одного из любимых исполнителей Пенни! Подростками они частенько под нее дурачились. Можно представить, что он опять танцует для своей подружки._

_Медленно скользнуть пальцами вдоль молнии куртки и одним слитным движением скинуть ее с плеч. Ни в коем случае не открывать глаза! Провести ладонью по животу, забраться под эластичных хлопок футболки и немного потянуть край вверх, обнажая кожу. Улыбаться! Поиграть пальцами с пряжкой ремня, одной рукой расстегнуть его, другой высвободить пуговицу джинсов из петли. Не суетиться! Повернуться на пятке, слегка пристукнуть подошвой по полу и вызывающе повести бедрами, ладони на задние карманы._

 - Хорошая пластика, как считаешь?

 - Да, он неплохо двигается.

 Грег моментально сбился с ритма, нелепо взмахнул руками, восстанавливая равновесие, и открыл глаза.

 - Считай, что ты принят на испытательный срок. - Мадам улыбнулся и манерно ткнул воздух указательным пальцем. – Могу поспорить, что ты не просто так гуляешь со всеми своими вещами. У нас есть койко-место на втором этаже по сходной цене, оплату буду вычитать из твоего жалования.

 - Спасибо. - Грег кивнул, даже не поинтересовавшись размером этой «выгодной» оплаты.

 - Матео, милый, проводи своего соседа наверх и покажи ему все, что нужно. Детали обсудим завтра. - Мадам зевнул, как-то очень по-женски прикрыв рот ладонью, и ушел вверх по лестнице, оставив Грега один на один с новым знакомым.

 ***

 Отгородившись барной стойкой, Грег протирал стаканы и незаметно разглядывал посетителей Диониса. Мадам не пустил Грега на сцену в первый же вечер, а отправил помогать бармену, сказав, что для начала ему нужно немного пообвыкнуть.

 Сейчас на сцене был Зорг – крепкий парень с ирокезом на голове, изрешеченный пирсингом, увешанный стальными кольцами и цепочками. Зал одобрительно гудел, глядя, как по мускулистой груди Зорга стекают мелкие бисеринки пота.

 - Там жарко, - перекрывая шум зала, выкрикнул Ален – светловолосый парень, исполняющий в Дионисе одновременно роль бармена и официанта.

 Грег понятия не имел, подразумевает ли тот жар от софитов или общий накал страстей.

 К стойке подплыл Душечка – хрупкое миловидное существо, считающее себя женщиной в мужском теле. Грега неимоверно забавляли манеры Душечки, и особенно речь, изобилующая такими словами как «божечки мои», «няшечка» и «красотуля».

 - Мальчики, вы заметили, как похотливо пялится на меня вон тот «пиджак»? – Душечка восторженно повел глазами. – Могу поспорить, что сегодня у меня будет приват.

 Грег уже знал, что шоу на сцене Диониса не выходит за рамки приличий обычных стрип-клубов. Но что творится за закрытыми дверями помещений для приватных танцев, он пока еще не выяснил.

 - Там нужно только танцевать? – как можно беззаботнее поинтересовался он.

 - Зависит от того, за что готов платить клиент, и на что ты сам готов за более чем нескромные чаевые, - Душечка пожал округлым плечиком. – Всему свое время. Для начала тебе стоит придумать себе имя.

 С момента появления Грега в Дионисе, никто так и не поинтересовался, как его зовут, все обращались к нему обезличенно: милый, дорогуша, малыш. А когда он сам не вытерпел и сообщил за общим завтраком вымышленное имя, все тот же Душечка скривил накрашенные губы и посоветовал выбрать более звучный сценический псевдоним.

 - Я хочу быть Райдером[1]. - Грег воинственно взмахнул полотенцем.

 - Хороший выбор. - Оценивающе покрутив в руках стакан с водой, Душечка сделал глоток. - На первом выступлении ты мог бы выйти в образе байкера.

 - Да, неплохо, - согласился Ален, но тут на сцене появился Матео, и зал потонул в восторженных возгласах.

 - А вот и наш номер один, - с непонятной досадой проворчал Душечка и, отставив недопитый стакан в сторону, вышел в холл.

 - Можешь подобраться ближе к сцене, чтобы было лучше видно, - прокричал Ален. – Все равно во время выступления Матео никто не отрывается от шоу ради заказа выпивки.

 ***

 - У них там настоящее осиное гнездо, - произнес Грег ровным голосом, глядя при этом исключительно в свою тарелку. – Вы зря не берете в расчет потенциальных соперников. Они готовы переломать друг другу ноги за украденного клиента или дополнительный заказ на приват.

 Они с Бреттом сидели за стойкой многолюдного кафе в двух кварталах от Диониса и старательно делали вид, будто не знакомы.

 - Тебе известен чей-то конкретный мотив? – Бретт полил блинчик сиропом и шумно отхлебнул кофе из кружки.

 - Нет. - Грег едва заметно качнул головой. – Но им всем нужны деньги. Они танцуют там ради денег и потенциальной возможности заполучить богатого покровителя. Деньги и ревность – два самых популярных мотива в истории человечества.

 - Мотив – это конечно хорошо, но нам не менее важны доказательства. Обрати особое внимание на тех, кто проявляет к тебе повышенный интерес.

 Грег умолчал о том, что Матео – черноволосый похожий на испанца сосед по комнате в первый же вечер попытался его соблазнить. Неловкость вызвал вовсе не тот факт, что после душа Матео дефилировал по комнате голышом минут пять, предлагая Грегу оценить всю прелесть своего поджарого красивого тела, но реакция самого Грега. Его жутко возбудило это импровизированное шоу, пришлось даже перевернуться на живот и демонстративно уткнуться носом в книгу, до побелевших костяшек сжимая пальцами ее твердую обложку. Грег всегда подсознательно сторонился таких вот агрессивно-самоуверенных людей, неважно к какому полу и ориентации они принадлежали.

 - Не каждому из них по силам задушить молодого здорового парня. - Грег задумчиво соскреб ложечкой остатки пирожного с тарелки. – Я уверен, что в частности Душечка скорее воспользовался бы исконно женским способом, возможно ядом, но кто-то посильнее…

 Например, Зорг – крепкий неуправляемый звереныш, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

 - Только не натвори глупостей. - Бретт незаметно тронул его за руку. – И не забудь про клиентов. Эти пресытившиеся властители порой хуже отчаявшихся нищих.

 - Ладно. - Вытерев губы салфеткой, Грег бросил на стойку деньги и спрыгнул со стула. – Мне пора бежать.

 - Удачи, сынок, - пробормотал Бретт, вперившись взглядом в пустоту.

 ***

 Грег нервно топтался возле бокового выхода на сцену, пока мадам громко и пафосно вещал о новой удивительной звездочке этого шоу.

Ноги подкашивались, и выпитая для храбрости стопка виски ядовитой змеей свернулась в желудке. Вчера уже после ухода последнего посетителя Грег залез на сцену и с радостью осознал, что полутемный зал и слепящий свет направленных на танцора прожекторов не позволяют разглядеть даже силуэты зрителей.

 - Встречайте! Король скоростных дорог – несравненный Райдер!

  _Вдох, выдох. Нацепить на лицо загадочную улыбку. Все получится, как нельзя лучше._ Грег провел растопыренными пальцами по волосам и решительно вынырнул из тени.

 По залу прокатился одобрительный гул.

 Сконцентрироваться на музыке и отрепетированных движениях оказалось проще, чем Грег ожидал. В голове образовалась неожиданная легкость, а в мышцах знакомая, кристальная четкость. Источаемый нагретой курткой запах дубленой кожи успокаивал.

 Массивные псевдовоенные берцы при ходьбе отбивали гулкий ритм, из-за них Грегу пришлось отказаться от идеи надеть на первое выступление узкие джинсы – их невозможно было бы снять, оставаясь в обуви, а как быстро и интересно стянуть ботинки Грег еще не придумал.

 - С таким даже я бы прокатился, - перекрывая музыку, донесся с первых рядов хрипловатый голос. Кто-то восторженно присвистнул.

 Это становилось забавным.

Куртка уже лежала на полу, поношенная футболка с надписью «Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл» тоже. Лоб под банданой взмок - здесь и впрямь было жарко. Отключив рассудок, Грег скользил по телу ладонями, закованными в тонкие кожаные гловелетты[2], и старательно сводил зал с ума.

 Покачивающийся на длинной цепочке медальон в форме черепа, который Грег позаимствовал из общего ящика с реквизитом, при резких движениях цеплял напрягшиеся соски, посылая искры острого болезненного удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. _Не анализировать, только не сейчас!_

 Когда возбуждение, разлившееся в воздухе, уже можно было резать ножом, Грег нащупал пальцами собачку потайной молнии и эффектно сдернул облегающие шорты. Зал одновременно выдохнул, где-то справа послышался звон разбитого стекла.

 «Вот он, триумф!», - ликовал Грег, спускаясь со сцены. Его выступление было закончено, а зал продолжал купаться в неистовых аплодисментах. – «Я смог. Справился».

 Первое, с чем Грег столкнулся, когда его зрение адаптировалось к полутьме, оказался немигающий, словно подсвеченный изнутри полыхающими углями взгляд. Грег споткнулся на ровном месте, едва не распластавшись между двумя столиками, и на секунду зажмурился.

От незнакомца исходили нервирующие волны безграничной власти.

 - Божечки мои, ты был неподражаем, - защебетал над ухом вынырнувший неизвестно откуда Душечка. Он подхватил Грега под локоть и потащил к бару. – Матео половину своей шевелюры повыдергал от огорчения. Понял, гаденыш, что в одночасье лишился титула суперзвезды.

 Между лопаток вонзились десятки ледяных игл.

Грег собрался с духом и оглянулся. Похожий на кобру мужчина - такой же завораживающий и опасный, продолжал смотреть ему вслед. На жестком лице с высоким лбом и крупным выдающимся носом невозможно было прочесть ни единой эмоции, зато придвинувшийся вплотную к незнакомцу Матео без сомнения был очень зол.

 ***

 Около пяти утра Грега разбудил порыв холодного воздуха и тихий скрип. Ничем не выдав своего пробуждения, он изучил из-под полуопущенных ресниц оконный проем, пытаясь опознать подсвеченный лунным светом силуэт. Растерявший былую форму, но вполне узнаваемый ирокез неуловимо напоминающий гребень динозавра не оставил никаких сомнений – это был Зорг.

 По-кошачьи бесшумно спрыгнув с подоконника, Зорг притворил оконную раму и шагнул к двери.

 - Ну сколько можно шляться! – сонно буркнул Матео, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Скоро начну брать с вас плату за проход.

 Зорг лишь самодовольно фыркнул и, обдав Грега смесью разнообразных запахов, выскользнул из комнаты. Сердце трепыхалось где-то в районе горла, на языке таял настораживающий привкус. Грег резко откинул одеяло и опустил ноги на пол, пытаясь остудить мысли. Этот чуть сладковатый терпко-металлический запах свежей крови он узнал бы из тысячи.

 Нужны доказательства.

 Осторожно прокравшись вслед за Зоргом в конец коридора, Грег остановился возле узкой полоски света, пробивающейся из-за неплотно прикрытой двери душевой комнаты. Закусив от волнения губу, он наблюдал, как Зорг скидывает с себя одежду прямо на пол, как перекатываются рельефные мускулы под гладкой кожей. Требовалось найти способ и тайком проверить одежду на наличие криминальных пятен, пока ее не забросили в стирку, но вместо этого Грег продолжал пялиться на спину голого парня.

 Низ живота затопила приятная тяжесть.

 Зорг включил воду и повернулся так, что теперь Грег мог видеть его лицо. На слегка припухших губах играла довольная усмешка. Практически уткнувшись лбом в дверь, Грег, наконец, отыскал кровь – несколько стремительно исчезающих мазков на подбородке и темно-бордовую ссадину на нижней губе, но тут земля предательски качнулась, и Грег не удержав равновесия ввалился в душевую прямо под ноги Зоргу.

 - Разве мама не учила тебя, что подглядывать нехорошо? – Парень хищно облизнулся и, кажется, вовсе не удивился столь поздней компании.

 Одним неуловимо слитным движением он вздернул Грега вверх и, вжав спиной в стену, пинком захлопнул дверь. Грег попытался вырваться, но не тут то было. С ужасающей ясностью представив, как Бретт вылавливает его разложившийся труп из очередного мусорного контейнера, Грег вобрал в легкие максимальную порцию воздуха, намереваясь заорать в лучших традициях американских ужастиков, и поперхнулся. Звонко приложившись затылком к гладкому кафелю, он на несколько секунд вообще перестал дышать. Потому что Зорг опустился на колени и, сдернув с Грега боксеры, подарил ему сеанс первоклассного минета.

 Двадцать минут спустя, ворочаясь в одиночестве узкой односпальной кровати, Грег забросил тщетные попытки убедить себя, что все это было необходимо для дела, что нельзя было отказываться, дабы не нарушить маскировку. И согласился с очевидным фактом: весь его предыдущий сексуальный опыт с девчонками ни шел ни в какое сравнение с новыми ощущениями.

 ***

 - Любой из постояльцев Диониса может уйти и прийти когда ему заблагорассудится, - рассказывал Грег куску пирога, размешивая сахар в чашке с кофе.

 - А как же заявление хозяина о комендантском часе и предоставленные записи с камеры видеонаблюдения, установленной рядом со стойкой охраны? – Бретт облизнул измазанный сиропом палец.

 - Возле окна нашей комнаты проходит пожарная лестница. - Грег яростно вгрызся в поджаренную корочку. – Вряд ли мадам знает, как активно ее используют в ночное время суток.

 - Новые подозреваемые появились?

 - Среди персонала – нет, но вот среди посетителей. - Отложив недоеденный кусок, Грег задумчиво взъерошил волосы. – Вчера на меня настойчиво пялился один странный тип. Рост чуть больше шести футов, темные волосы, одет в классический костюм-тройку.

 - Ты выяснил его имя?

 - Нет. Негласная политика Диониса порицает интерес к настоящим именам и тем более фамилиям. Ребята за глаза зовут этого человека Айсмэн[3]. Но вот что занятно, - Грег отхлебнул кофе и понизил голос. - Все как один утверждают, что в первый раз видели Айсмэна в клубе за день до убийства первой жертвы.

 ***

 Сегодня Грег исполнял на сцене Диониса весьма далекую от реальности роль американского ковбоя: светло-голубые джинсы, белоснежная майка и рубашка в крупную клетку. Из зала то и дело доносились поощрительные возгласы, похоже, вопрос аутентичности образа здесь никого не волновал.

 Сдернув с плеча импровизированное лассо, Грег крутанул над головой петлю и мысленно фыркнул: «Тоже мне, гимнастка с лентой!».

 Танцевать для мужчин оказалось даже проще, чем для девчонок. Можно было не шлифовать и не прятать весь размах той недвусмысленности, о которой кричало тело.

  _Обернуть горло беспомощной жесткостью, сковать обвязкой левое запястье и покорно опустить глаза. Добавить податливости. Прокинуть веревку между широко расставленных ног и дерзко двинуть бедрами. Выпустить на волю голодного зверя. Провести твердым кончиком по полуоткрытым губам, медленно облизнуться и отшвырнуть лассо в сторону. Бросить в зал провокационный взгляд из-под низко надвинутой шляпы._

 После грубоватой твердости веревки обычный хлопок показался натруженным пальцам настоящим шелком. Грег развязал стянутые в узел половинки, и рубашка легкой дрожью скатилась с откинутых назад плеч и рук.

В контрасте с майкой загорелые бицепцы должны были выглядеть особенно эффектно.

 Утром Душечка устроил ему получасовой семинар по символике мелких деталей и психологии желания. Теперь Грег знал, что правильно подобранная одежда возбуждает гораздо сильнее, чем ее полное отсутствие. У зрителей включается механизм фантазий.

 Широкий ремень с крупной пряжкой приковывал внимание к паху. Грег скользнул ладонями вдоль боков, зацепился большими пальцами за карманы, прошелся в такт музыке по сцене.

 - Арестуй меня, прекрасный техасский рейнджер, - с изрядной долей пафоса взвыл чей-то хрипловатый голос.

По залу прокатилась волна возбужденного смеха.

 «Интересно, сколько приглашений я получу сегодня?», - попытался прикинуть Грег, резко щелкая снятым с бедер ремнем. – «Наверняка не меньше десятка».

 После вчерашнего выступления Ален передал Грегу сразу семь карточек с просьбой станцевать приват, а Душечка помог определиться с выбором. Все семеро мужчин оказались из категории бесперспективных скупердяев – завсегдатаев, норовивших полапать каждое новое тело. Детективный нюх Грега молчал в их отношении, поэтому все семь предложений были отвергнуты.

 Любопытно, что Айсмэн карточки так и не прислал.

 Шляпа полетела на пол, спустя пару минут майка отправилась следом.

 Прошлым вечером Грега ждал грандиозный скандал с Матео, но все остальные ребята не остались в стороне. Наперебой галдя и размахивая руками, они не дали Грегу вставить и двух слов, вмиг раскидав все предъявленные ему обвинения.

  _\- Нет, Райдер не пытался отбить у тебя клиента, потому что Айсмэн не твой._

_\- …и никогда не был._

_\- Он вообще ни разу не заказывал здесь приват._

_\- …и не поощрял флирт._

_\- А ты прилип к нему как пиявка…_

_\- …почуявшая запах денег и власти._

_\- Дорогуша, просто признай, что ты превратился в старую морщинистую сучку, и твои звездные дни подошли к концу, - брезгливо пропел Душечка, ставя размашистую кляксу в этой стычке._

 Джинсы с мягким шлепком приземлились поверх остальной одежды. Нахлынуло настойчивое желание похулиганить. Наклонившись, Грег поднял с пола ковбойскую шляпу и, прикрыв пах, ловко выскользнул из узких белых плавок.

 Зал взорвался восторженными криками.

 Сойдя по ступенькам со сцены, он посмотрел на перекошенную от злости физиономию Матео и победно усмехнулся. Похоже, этот парень не привык проигрывать. Сдернув с локтя Алена полотенце, Грег прикрыл наготу и метнул освободившуюся шляпу в сторону противника. Так в древние века принцесса бросала своему возлюбленному рыцарю алую розу. Но промахнулся. Шляпа перелетела Матео и приземлилась в аккурат на колени сидящего рядом с ним Айсмэна.

 Грег судорожно сглотнул, когда стальной взгляд с едва уловимым вожделением полоснул по обнаженной коже. А затем Айсмэн зажмурился и, поднеся шляпу к лицу, демонстративно втянул носом воздух. Словно пытаясь до отказа заполнить легкие запахом Грега.

 В зале разразилась настоящая буря.

 Грегу почудилось, будто он угодил в эпицентр урагана. Кровь прилила к щекам, мир зашатался, и ноги дрогнули, норовя отказать в любой момент. Тело с головы до пят окатило желанием. А тем временем подсознание успело вычленить в суженных зрачках Айсмэна отголоски еще нескольких эмоций, так противоречащих надменной внешности.

Страсти. Смятения. И одиночества.

 ***

 Грег еще раз крутанул пальцами карточку и упрямо тряхнул головой. Нужно идти, ну не убьет же он его прямо в клубе, в конце концов, а от слов и пристальных взглядов еще никто не умирал. Сама мысль о возможности остаться с Айсмэном наедине в закрытой комнате нервировала. Почти пугала.

 Отбросив злополучную шляпу на груду концертного тряпья, Грег вышел из гримерки.

Мадам поймал его уже в коридоре. Зачем-то поправил воротник рубашки и выдернул края футболки из джинсов.

 - Помни, ты вправе отказаться от любого непристойного предложения. - Он рассеяно хлопнул Грега по заднице. – А теперь иди, нехорошо заставлять клиента ждать.

 В комнате для привата господствовал полумрак.

 Низкий стеклянный столик возле кожаного дивана, и подсвеченный голубыми диодами минибар в углу комнаты. Четкий столб света в центре от единственного потолочного светильника. Щелкнув пультом, Грег включил стереосистему, и комнату заполнила музыка. Он неторопливо вышел из тени.

 Сидящий в кресле мужчина напоминал императорское изваяние или египетского сфинкса. Что-то столь же бездушное и неподвижное. Грег приободрился.

 Постепенно скованность и страх исчезли, осталась только музыка и плавные движения тела. Изредка бросая на Айсмэна изучающие взгляды, Грег все сильнее недоумевал. Похоже, танец оставлял его совершенно безучастным. Он молчал, не делал ни малейшей попытки прикоснуться к Грегу и, кажется, даже не моргал.

Нахлынула легкая досада.

 Чем меньше на нем оставалось одежды, тем больше Грег сомневался, что сможет затуманить голову этому мужчине. Заставить выдать себя. Он переместился уже к самому креслу, выкладываясь по полной, но Айсмэн никак не реагировал, и в широко распахнутых глазах не удавалось прочесть ни единой эмоции.

 «Зачем тогда он устроил это шоу со шляпой? Зачем попросил приват?» - Грег лихорадочно пытался понять смысл всего действа, отыскать причину. – «Я должен его удивить, выдернуть из равнодушного созерцания. Вынудить вступить в игру».

  _Плавно скользнуть на чужие колени и растревожить внутреннюю сторону бедер жесткостью брючной ткани, неумолимой остротой наглаженных стрелок._ Кресло было широким, словно королевский трон, в нем не составляло проблем разместиться вдвоем. _Не думать о последствиях._

Грег посмотрел на мужчину сверху вниз, и ему померещился легкий румянец на гладко выбритых щеках.

Нет, это всего лишь огрехи освещения.

 Обоняние уловило освежающий солено-горький аромат морского шторма.

 Грег успел пробежать пальцами по напряженным плечам, поразиться нежности кожи над воротником рубашки, заплутать в дразнящей податливости волос на затылке. Тонкие слегка приоткрытые губы Айсмэна провоцировали одним своим видом и требовали решительных действий. Взывали.

 Не в силах сопротивляться этой странной магии, Грег склонил голову.

 Руки Айсмэна будто бы нехотя покинули подлокотники кресла. Горячие сухие ладони прошлись по согнутым ногам Грега снизу вверх, наэлектризовав короткие волоски, и уверенно легли на бедра. Грег порывисто вздохнул, оглушенный шумом крови в ушах. А в следующую секунду Айсмэн резко подался вперед, прижимая Грега к себе, и ссадил его с колен, будто надоедливого ребенка.

 - Надеюсь, тебе есть хотя бы восемнадцать, - с непонятным раздражением проворчал он.

 - Конечно. - Грег несколько раз моргнул, разгоняя багровую пелену, затуманившую рассудок.

 - Тогда у меня к тебе деловое предложение. - Мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла.

 Грег все же посмотрел на пах Айсмэна, намереваясь подтвердить мимолетную догадку - ему почудилась чужая эрекция в процессе короткого, но тесного контакта с этой частью тела. Перехватив его взгляд, Айсмэн невозмутимо оправил пиджак и закинул ногу на ногу.

 - Какое предложение? – Грег примостился на подлокотнике дивана и растер горящее лицо.

 Сердце испуганно колотилось о ребра, а мышцы подрагивали, словно после спринтерского забега.

Он окончательно рехнулся? Как можно было влезть на колени предполагаемому убийце и потерять контроль над ситуацией? Безалаберный идиот!

 - Мне нужно сопровождение на несколько мероприятий. - Айсмэн тихо кашлянул. – Твое сопровождение.

 - Что-то вроде эскорта? – подозрительно прищурился Грег.

 - Что-то вроде, - выдержав паузу, согласился Айсмэн. – Но с несколькими обязательными условиями.

 Грег нахмурился, собираясь отказаться.

Он с детства на дух не переносил всевозможные «но», условия и уточнения, по опыту зная, что какой бы заманчивой ни казалась вводная часть, они вряд ли окажутся приемлемыми. По крайней мере, все родительские «но» именно так и заканчивались.

Однако затем его разобрало любопытство.

 - Продолжайте, - деловито кивнул он, стараясь не думать о том, насколько нелепо выглядит обсуждение важных вопросов незнакомыми людьми, один из которых почти полностью обнажен, а второй закутан в три слоя безукоризненности.

 - Во время мероприятий ты должен будешь носить то, что я скажу, говорить лишь о том, о чем я попрошу и беспрекословно подчиняться моим требованиям, - чопорно сообщил Айсмэн. – Между мероприятиями тебе придется находиться в моем поместье и не покидать его без сопровождения. Оплата 500 фунтов в день. Ориентировочно твои услуги потребуются мне в течение 7-10 дней.

 - 500 фунтов в день? – Грег даже не пытался скрыть изумление.

 - Это вполне разумная компенсация за все временные неудобства. - Неверно истолковав его возглас, Айсмэн категорично вскинул руку. – Поскольку наш договор не включает в себя оказание каких бы то ни было сексуальных услуг, причинение вреда здоровью, любых травм или публичных унижений.

 Грег рассеяно поскреб затылок. Все это не имело ни малейшего смысла. Зачем приходить в стрип-клуб с подобным предложением? С такими исходными он мог бы нанять сопровождение более высокого класса. Что-то тут было нечисто, и Грег не собирался на собственной шкуре выяснять, что именно.

 - Подумай до завтра. - В тоне Айсмэн прорезалось что-то очень похожее на просьбу. – Деньги за сегодняшний заказ в конверте на столе.

 Собрав с пола одежду, Грег прихватил конверт, даже не поинтересовавшись его содержимым, и покинул комнату.

 ***

 - Два часа назад нашли еще один труп. - Бретт раздраженно швырнул чайную ложечку на столешницу. – Парень, 25 лет, жил на содержании одного влиятельного парламентского советника.

 - То есть, он не имел никакого отношения к клубу? – Отбросив конспирацию, Грег удивленно уставился на собеседника.

 - Пока что мы не обнаружили такой связи, - качнул головой Бретт. – А у тебя что нового?

 - Айсмэн предложил мне выступить в качестве его сопровождающего на нескольких «мероприятиях». - Грег смущенно потупился, очень надеясь, что Бретт никогда не потребует выложить все подробности их с Айсмэном вчерашнего общения.

 - Думаешь, они затевают какую-то оргию? – занервничал тот. – Ты уже согласился?

 - Вряд ли это будет оргия. - Грег рассеяно переставил чашку с чаем. Отчего-то завтракать сегодня совершенно не хотелось. – Он прямо сказал, что договор не включает в себя секс, да и другие ребята, кому довелось получать подобные приглашения от клиентов, заверяют, что речь идет о нудных аристократических приемах.

 - Эти «мероприятия» могут оказаться как раз тем звеном, которое соединяет всех жертв. Но чтобы подтвердить подозрения, нужно точно знать, где их проводят, и достать списки приглашенных гостей.

 - Ладно, я скажу ему, что согласен. - Грег грациозно спрыгнул со стула. – Буду держать вас в курсе.

 ***

 Как только Грег спустился в зал, Айсмэн поманил его к себе. Матео бросил отираться рядом, и сегодня Айсмэн сидел за столиком в одиночестве.

Он протянул Грегу стакан виски со льдом и придвинулся ближе.

\- Ты принял решение? – Горячие губы требовательно мазнули по краю уха.

 Грег кивнул, не доверяя голосу, и быстро отхлебнул из стакана в тщетной попытке погасить волнение. Терпкий напиток оцарапал горло, ударил в нос и тревожно заворочался в желудке.

\- Я согласен. - Он незаметно смахнул выступившую в уголке глаза слезинку.

 - Прекрасная новость. - Сдержано кивнув, Айсмэн пригубил из второго стакана. – Мой водитель заедет за тобой завтра в десять.

 - Как мне вас называть? – Грег натянул на лицо самую открытую улыбку и приказал себе сосредоточиться на задании.

 - Майкрофт. И, пожалуйста, на «ты», поскольку для посторонних ты будешь исполнять роль моего любовника, - будничным тоном сообщил мужчина. – И не забудь озвучить мне свое имя. - Майкрофт цепко посмотрел на Грега, заставив рефлекторно поежиться. – Потому как в обществе, которому я тебя представлю, неприемлемы прозвища и сценические псевдонимы.

 - Грег, - автоматически выпалил он, начисто позабыв о своей шаткой легенде. – Грегори Лес… Просто Грег.

 - Отлично, Грегори. - Майкрофт сложил пальцы домиком и задумчиво ткнулся в них носом. – Надеюсь, ты оправдаешь возложенные на тебя ожидания.

 ***

 Промучившись полночи дурными предчувствиями, Грег заснул только под утро и вскочил с постели за двадцать минут до назначенного времени. Наскоро приведя себя в порядок и скидав вещи в спортивную сумку, он набрал смс Бретту: «У меня все нормально, но позавтракать не успеваю. И кстати, он представился Майкрофтом».

 Посчитав на этом свой утренний отчет законченным, Грег торопливо спустился на первый этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, точно опаздывающий школьник. Возле обочины у входа Диониса уже урчал мотором темный тонированный седан. В том, что машина ждет именно Грега, не возникло никаких сомнений: едва он показался в дверях, как широкоплечий водитель выбрался со своего сидения и молча открыл пассажирскую дверь.

 «Добро пожаловать в параллельный мир», - с деланной бравадой подумал Грег и, отдав сумку в требовательно протянутую руку водителя, залез в салон.

 Вопреки всем предположениям его повезли в Вестминстер.

Грег плохо знал этот район и вскоре бросил следить за дорогой. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он закрыл глаза и в сотый раз прокрутил в голове диалоги с Майкрофтом, проанализировал ощущения, перепроверил выводы.

 Этот мужчина нервировал своей непредсказуемостью.

 Грег не мог примерить на него обычные человеческие реакции, не мог предугадать, чем он ответит на то или иное действие.

И не мог представить его в заплеванной подворотне трахающим случайного незнакомца, хотя уловил тщательно сдерживаемую импульсивность, скрытую под внушительной броней самоконтроля.

 Автомобиль плавно затормозил возле серого двухэтажного здания. Выбравшись наружу, Грег не успел толком оглядеться по сторонам, как одна из створок тяжелых двустворчатых дверей распахнулась и на пороге возникла красивая брюнетка.

 - Прошу сюда. - Брюнетка дежурно улыбнулась и приглашающе махнула рукой. – Мастер уже ждет.

 - Мастер чего? – попытался уточнить Грег, но его вопрос бесстыдно проигнорировали.

 Следующие два с половиной часа Грег работал манекеном. Немым и безликим.

 Брюнетка восседала на кремово-желтом диване, уткнувшись в коммуникатор, и клацала маникюром по клавишам, а вокруг водруженного на постамент Грега суетились трое подмастерьев во главе с чопорным лысым мастером.

Мастером по пошиву одежды, ценителем строгого британского стиля и консерватором в одном лице.

 За все это время никто не поинтересовался у Грега, нравится ему то, что на него примеряют, или нет. Никто не спросил о предпочитаемом фасоне, цвете, типах ткани. Мастер руководствовался какими-то ему одному ведомыми критериями, цокал языком и суетливо жестикулировал короткими пухлыми руками. В самые тягостные моменты раздумий он звонким фальцетом восклицал: «Мадам одобряет?», и тогда брюнетка на секунду отвлекалась от своего занятия, пристально изучала Грега с макушки до пят и сдержано кивала. Время от времени с губ мастера срывались горестные причитания о нехватке времени и необходимости уродовать такую красивую фигуру готовой одеждой, вместо сшитой под заказ.

 Из-за отсутствия зеркала Грег не мог в полной мере оценить свой вид со стороны, однако и без того чувствовал, что все эти классические костюмы ему впору и уж точно не уродуют. По крайней мере, не больше, чем способна изуродовать открытого жизнерадостного парня традиционная английская сдержанность.

 Бесконечные пиджаки, галстуки, жилеты и брюки слились в сплошной лишенный ярких красок хоровод.

 Когда его, наконец, отпустили, Грег не задерживаясь поковылял на улицу.

Он благодарно кивнул водителю, распахнувшему перед ним дверцу, и рухнул на сидение. Похоже, теперь он до конца жизни возненавидел булавки, портновские метры и примерочные. Ноги гудели как в тот памятный день, когда Грег в составе школьной сборной по футболу в роли всеми любимого местного бомбардира проиграл финал регионального кубка и навсегда завязал со спортом.

Настроение было соответствующим.

 Но на этом подготовительный этап не закончился.

 Брюнетка сопроводила его в следующее заведение, где Грегу подравняли и без того недавно стриженые волосы, отполировали ногти и придали подобающую завершенность бровям. Последняя манипуляция особенно смущала, но Грег не рискнул вступать в пререкания с мрачным стилистом азиатской внешности, владеющим опасной бритвой с ловкостью мастера восточных единоборств.

Здесь хотя бы можно было расслабиться в уютном кресле и дать отдых гудящим мышцам.

 - Куда дальше? Спа, солярий, визажист? – с каким-то нездоровым смешком поинтересовался он, возвратившись в автомобиль, однако его веселье никто не поддержал. Водитель тронул машину с места.

 Спустя десять минут они выехали на открытое пространство, и Грег вдруг понял, где находится. Громадина Букингемского дворца с развевающимся над крышей флагом надвигалась на них, будто величественный флагман, грозящий потопить утлый рыбацкий баркас.

 - Твою мать! – обескуражено пробормотал Грег. – Надеюсь, Майкрофт не… Надеюсь, я не… О, черт!

 Они беспрепятственно миновали ворота и затормозили недалеко от северной оконечности здания.

На крыльце действительно появился Майкрофт. Он пожал руку какому-то высокому темноволосому мужчине и, попрощавшись, спустился по ступеням, а Грег пулей выскочил наружу, испытав странный приступ чем-то напоминающий клаустрофобию.

 - Ты зря покинул машину. - Майкрофт приблизился, вальяжно помахивая черным зонтом-тростью в такт шагам. – Мы едем в поместье, нужно подготовиться к сегодняшнему мероприятию.

 - Нет, - категорично потряс головой Грег и сам удивился тому, что собирался произнести. – Я сегодня полдня изображал покорную куклу, и меня это порядком достало. Требую перерыв.

 - И чем же ты намерен тут заняться? – Майкрофт огляделся вокруг, будто впервые увидев это место. – Не выдумывай глупостей. Тебе еще нужно запомнить основные инструкции: как себя вести, что говорить.

 - Мы с тобой пойдем кормить уток, - перебил Грег, хватаясь за первую попавшуюся идею. – По дороге расскажешь свои инструкции. А эти два китайских болванчика. - Он кивнул в сторону автомобиля. – Останутся ждать в машине.

 - Стив, конечно, парень необидчивый, но я бы не советовал дразнить Антею. - Вопреки серьезному тону в глазах Майкрофта сверкнули искорки смеха. – Такие прозвища могут спровоцировать появление скунса в твоей ванне.

 - И где она достанет скунса? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Грег.

 - Понятия не имею. - Майкрофт картинно пожал плечами. – И в этом ее ценность как сотрудника. На твоем месте меня бы больше заботил конечный результат, потому что если Антея вдруг не отыщет скунса, тебе грозит кое-то на порядок хуже.

 - Твоя секретарша настолько обидчива?

 - Подобное существительное способно повысит уровень ее кровожадности до гадюки под кроватью.

 - Гринписа на нее нет.

 - Ядовитые пауки в постели. - Нахмурившись, Майкрофт поднес к лицу металлический наконечник зонта и принялся с преувеличенным вниманием его изучать. – Или банальные бельевые клопы.

 - Какая мерзость. - Грег непроизвольно скривился.

 - И я о том же. - Майкрофт задумчиво крутанул зонтом. – Извинись перед моей помощницей, пока не поздно, и надейся, что на первый раз она тебя простит. Кстати, чем ты собирался кормить уток?

 - Нам надо где-то добыть хлеб. - Грег беспомощно развел руками, признавая всю свою несостоятельность в данном вопросе.

 - Антея, нам нужен хлеб, - скучающим тоном сообщил Майкрофт.

 Стекло с тихим шелестом опустилось, и в образовавшемся проеме материализовался самый настоящий французский багет. Грег восхищенно присвистнул, чувствуя себя персонажем сказок Кэрролла.

 - Между прочим, согласно древним китайским поверьям болванчики символизируют равновесие между материальными благами и духовными достижениями. - Антея хищно усмехнулась, и Грегу почудились одобрительные нотки в ее голосе.

 - Был неправ. Прошу, простите мою дерзость. - Он церемониально поклонился и, старательно пряча улыбку, забрал батон из ее рук.

 ***

 - Наверное, ты часто здесь гуляешь, - бросил первый пробный камешек Грег. – Куда здесь можно свернуть, чтобы было поменьше народу?

 По причине буднего дня и холодной погоды количество людей решивших пообщаться с природой в этот час было ничтожным, однако Грега это ничуть не смущало. Он сосредоточенно шагал по дорожке, зажав батон под мышкой и пихнув руки в карманы куртки.

 - Я не прогуливался по Сент-Джеймскому парку уже много лет. - Майкрофт поправил шарф и застегнул верхнюю пуговицу пальто. - Не вижу практической пользы от данного времяпрепровождения.

 - Ну, сюда можно приходить, когда надо собраться с мыслями, успокоиться. Понимаешь? - Заприметив двух уток недалеко от горбатого мостика, Грег остановился и отщипнул кусочек батона.

 - Моему мозгу не нужны пешие прогулки и разбрасывание пищи, чтобы функционировать на должном уровне. - Остановившись рядом, Майкрофт повесил зонт на сгиб локтя и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. – Безусловно, время от времени моя нервная система требует соблюдения определенных ритуалов, но они никак не связаны с кормлением живых существ, сыростью и потенциальной порчей одежды. - Он прикурил и выпустил в небо сизую струйку дыма.

 Вопреки здравому смыслу Грег ощущал симпатию к этому странному человеку.

 - А как ты проводишь свободное от работы время? – Посчитав это место недостаточно успокаивающим, он бросил в воду еще один кусочек хлеба и зашагал дальше. – Ходишь в клубы и на «мероприятия»?

 - Свободного времени у меня практически не бывает, и когда оно все же появляется… Я по возможности игнорирую «мероприятия», а из клубов предпочитаю Диоген. - Поколебавшись, Майкрофт все же свернул вслед за Грегом на узкую тропинку, ведущую к небольшой поляне возле берега. – Чем, позволь поинтересоваться, вызвано твое любопытство?

 - Пытаюсь представить, чего мне ждать от сегодняшнего вечера и как себя вести. - Грег рассеяно откусил от багета, недобрым словом помянув бессонницу, из-за которой не успел нормально позавтракать. – Я ничего о тебе не знаю. Боюсь, мой образ будет недостаточно убедительным.

 - Ничего экстраординарного от тебя не требуется. Будь вежлив, в меру обворожителен, и не пытайся обсуждать вещи, в которых не разбираешься.

 - Милая безмозглая кукла, - с мрачной гримасой пробормотал Грег. – Это я уже понял. - Подойдя ближе к воде, он изучил открывшееся пространство, но не обнаружил поблизости ни одной птицы.

 - Твое сегодняшнее утро было не ради меня, - сухо отрезал Майкрофт. – Хотя твой внешний вид и является временным отражением моего статуса, но в первую очередь, это было сделано ради тебя. Теперь ты сможешь чувствовать себя более комфортно в том змеином сообществе, которое мы посетим.

 - Аристократический гадюшник? – Повернувшись к Майкрофту, Грег язвительно скривился. – Встречаетесь, время от времени, чтобы поплеваться ядом и поточить клыки?

 Не существовало ни одной уважительной причины для агрессии.

Грег добровольно согласился на эту роль, но отчего-то было совершенно невыносимо осознавать, что Майкрофт видит его именно таким: смазливым никчемным мальчишкой.

 - В следующий раз, когда в тебе взыграют кровные плебейские обиды, постарайся не демонстрировать их столь откровенно. - В тоне Майкрофта зазвенело легкое раздражение. – И отойди от берега. Неровность почвы и высокая влажность нарушают сцепление обуви с поверхностью и могут стать причиной падения.

 - Ну ты и зануда. - Грег демонстративно шагнул к воде спиной вперед, даже не взглянув, куда ставит ногу. – Не удивительно, что никто не согласился бесплатно сопровождать тебя и исполнять роль твоего любовника. Если ты еще не понял: я – взрослый самостоятельный человек, а не маленький ребенок. Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам.

 - Отлично. - Глаза Майкрофта угрожающе блеснули. – Тогда доедай батон, и идем отсюда. И к твоему сведению, ведущие орнитологи мира сходятся во мнении, что бессистемное кормление диких водоплавающих птиц приносит только вред. Особенно, когда их кормят хлебом или другой неестественной для природы пищей.

 - Да что же ты за человек такой! – в сердцах выпалил Грег, с ненавистью взирая на злосчастный багет в руке, и машинально сделал еще один шаг назад.

 Мокрая трава предательски вжикнула под подошвами, и Грег плашмя рухнул в воду, не успев толком сгруппироваться. Глубина возле берега оказалась меньше двух футов, но и ее с лихвой хватило, чтобы вымокнуть целиком.

Осенняя вода мгновенно остудила не только тело, но и эмоции.

 - Тебе не противно всегда быть правым? – Грег удрученно поднялся на ноги и попытался стереть ладонью стекающие по лицу ручейки.

 - Очень. Особенно в такие моменты.

 Тело охватила мелкая неконтролируемая дрожь.

Грег замер в ожидании насмешек, язвительных комментариев, показного недовольства, однако различил в сине-стальных зрачках только тревогу и сожаление.

 - Вылезай скорее. - Майкрофт без колебаний шагнул к самой кромке воды, одной рукой разматывая шарф с шеи, а другую протягивая Грегу, помогая выбраться на берег.

 И даже его ворчливое: «упрямый мальчишка», едва различимое сквозь шарф, которым он обернул голову Грега и принялся быстро и аккуратно сушить волосы, прозвучало мягко и на удивление тепло.

 ***

 - Раздевайся и мигом в ванную, - командует Майкрофт, регулируя напор и температуру воды. – Я сейчас вернусь.

 Грег стучит зубами и неохотно тянет с плеч пиджак Майкрофта. И старательно гонит прочь воспоминания об уверенных руках, помогавших ему избавиться от мокрой одежды в полутьме автомобильного салона.

 Вода благословенным теплом окутывает продрогшее тело.

 - Вот, пей до дна.

 К губам прижимается скругленный край бокала.

Послушно проглотив терпкий напиток, Грег откидывает голову на бортик ванны. Горло горит огнем. Голодный желудок моментально всасывает коньяк в кровь, рассудок плывет и без боя сдается в плен алкогольному дурману.

 - Грегори! Грег. Не вздумай засыпать!

 Кто-то бесцеремонно встряхивает его за плечо и хлопает по щекам.

 - Открой глаза. - Майкрофт тянет с шеи галстук. Жилет он потерял еще раньше. – Согрелся? Тогда мой голову и вылезай. Нам скоро выезжать.

 Грег честно пытается поднять руки, но мышцы налились свинцовой тяжестью и совершенно не слушаются.

\- Я не могу.

 Расстегнув манжеты, Майкрофт отточенными движениями закатывает рукава рубашки, и Грег ловит себя на мысли, что это самое эротичное зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть. Сквозь прищуренные веки он наблюдает, как складываются в причудливые узоры многочисленные веснушки на открытых участках кожи.

 - Наклони голову. - Твердая ладонь ложится на затылок, лицо заливает вода. – Не дергайся, просто задержи дыхание на пару секунд.

 У Майкрофта на удивление чуткие и умелые пальцы.

Обыденная процедура мытья головы в его исполнении превращается в восхитительный процесс. А может, эти ощущения вызваны особенностями текущего состояния Грега?

Знакомый предгрозовой аромат морского шторма обволакивает сознание. Будоражит фантазию. Отдается тревожным стуком в груди.

 - Готово. Встань на ноги.

 Исполняя приказ, Грег неловко поднимается, придерживаясь за гладкие металлические поручни. Зрение расфокусировано – ужасно не хочется отпускать это ощущение безмятежности и покоя.

Упругие струи воды омывают его тело, чужие руки бесстыдно скользят по коже. Проверяя. Напоминая. Фиксируя.

 - Вытирайся и иди в свою комнату. Первая дверь налево. Одежда для сегодняшнего вечера выложена на кровать. Как оденешься, спускайся в кухню, тебе необходимо перекусить перед выездом.

 Шагнув на шероховатый плиточный пол, Грег берет из рук Майкрофта полотенце и прослеживает направление его взгляда. Лицо обдает жаром.

\- Умоляю, скажи, что это такая странная реакция на горячую воду и алкоголь. - Майкрофт нервно фыркает, на бледных щеках расцветают алые пятна.

 - Да, - послушно соглашается Грег, но тут же сам себя одергивает. – Нет. - Он нахально вскидывает подбородок.

 Майкрофт явно обескуражен.

Под расстегнутым воротником топорщатся длинные рыжеватые волоски, сквозь намокшую рубашку темнеет ореол соска.

Грег тяжело сглатывает и борется с желанием спрятать лицо в полотенце.

 - Даю тебе десять минут, чтобы привести себя в подобающий вид, - пониженным на октаву голосом бросает Майкрофт и делает шаг к выходу.

 - Постой, - доносится ему вслед. – Мои руки, помнишь? Они еще плохо слушаются.

 Майкрофт замирает, так и не дотянувшись до дверной ручки.

 Тело уже приняло замаскированный словами призыв и с готовностью подгибает колени, намереваясь внять мольбам мальчишки. Своим желаниям.

 Майкрофт представляет солоноватый привкус и твердость его красивого члена, гладкость молодой кожи под пальцами и проклинает услужливое воображение. Соприкасаясь с юношеским оптимизмом и беззаботностью, он чувствует себя гораздо старше своих лет. Даже в подростковом возрасте Майкрофт не отличался легкостью суждений: его ум в первую очередь всегда просчитывал самые худшие варианты развития событий, ибо к победам, в отличие от поражений, готовиться не обязательно.

 Однако сейчас, плавясь под голодным полным желания взглядом, Майкрофт стремительно теряет тяжесть лет, предрассудков и опыта.

 - Попроси меня, - требует он и скрещивает руки на груди, не представляя, что станет делать, если мальчишка рассмеется ему в лицо.

 Но помыслы Грега прямы и бесхитростны, как полет стрелы.

 - Пожалуйста, - шепчут пересохшие губы.

 - Пожалуйста, что? – машинально дразнится Майкрофт. Самоконтроль по капле покидает его тело с каждым рывком взволнованного сердца.

 - Пожалуйста, помоги мне справить с этим состоянием.

 Полотенце с оглушительным шелестом оседает на пол, и Майкрофт хотел бы последовать его примеру, но не может. Это чересчур пошло – мужчина его лет и статуса на коленях перед мальчишкой с жадностью вкушающий юное тело.

Он мысленно кривится и заходит Грегу за спину.

 Левая ладонь ложится на живот, чертит пальцами таинственные руны, а правая устремляется ниже, пробегает по длине члена, изучая его рельефную поверхность, мягко поглаживает головку.

 Поразительная в своей невозможности импровизация.

 Мелкие пуговицы рубашки впиваются в позвонки, пряжка холодит бедро. Грег часто и неглубоко дышит, в комнате сгущается раскаленное марево.

 - Не закрывай глаза. Смотри, - пробивается сквозь шум в ушах властный голос.

 Отыскав свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной, Грег дрожит. И пристально смотрит.

Как искусные холеные пальцы Майкрофта сжимаются в кулак и двигаются вверх и вниз. Неторопливо. Протяжно.

Как мерцают прищуренные глаза и кривятся в чувственной усмешке тонкие губы.

 Это горячо. Слишком открыто. До безумия сладко.

 Влажное тепло языка скользит по шее.

Зеркальный двойник Майкрофта в противоположность безупречному оригиналу полон порочных страстей и, похоже, не намерен это скрывать.

Из кармана брюк выглядывает край строгого полосатого галстука.

 По данным криминалистов все три жертвы были задушены узкой плотной полоской ткани. Возможно галстуком.

 С ошеломляющим спокойствием Грег думает, что не прочь сейчас ощутить его удушающую гладкость на своей шее.

А в следующий момент глухо стонет.

Руки Майкрофта на мгновение каменеют, сжимая Грега в болезненно крепких объятиях, позволяя почувствовать жар и твердость чужого тела за спиной. А затем все исчезает. Тепло. Уверенность. Поддержка.

Покачнувшись, Грег с трудом сохраняет равновесие.

 - Пожалуйста, - шепчут непослушные губы, словно молитву. – Пожалуйста, Майкрофт!

 Хриплый смешок сдирает остатки защитного покрова с напряженных нервов.

\- Не бойся, Грегори. Я не из тех, кто бросает начатое на середине.

 Майкрофт возвращается, даря стабильность, не скупясь на ласковые прикосновения. Его скользкая от неизвестной субстанции ладонь вновь охватывает напряженный член.

Мелкие ледяные иголочки впиваются в кожу, но не успокаивают огонь, а распаляют еще сильнее. Жар ладони смешивается с искусственным холодом, в десятки раз увеличивая интенсивность ощущений.

Этот контраст сводит с ума.

 Откинув голову на плечо Майкрофта, Грег инстинктивно двигает бедрами и до крови кусает губы.

Обоняние штурмует легкий аромат ментола.

Грег задыхается и, кажется, кричит. И оседает в поддерживающих его руках.

 Спустя минуту Майкрофт отстраняется, подходит к раковине и тщательно моет руки, а когда поворачивается, перед Грегом уже вновь сдержанный наглухо закрытый человек.

 - Идем, у нас осталось не так много времени, - ровно произносит он и выходит за дверь прежде, чем Грег успевает понять смысл его слов.

 ***

 Отыскав на дне сумки мобильный, Грег включил его и секунд пять смотрел на белый конвертик, мигающий на экране – оповещение о принятой смс.

Всего два слова со специального номера Бретта: «Срочно позвони», и десяток звонков в списке пропущенных.

 - Ты уже у него? Ты в порядке? – Бретт схватил трубку после первого же гудка и даже не подумал поздороваться.

 - Да. - Грег сел на постель, взволнованный его тоном. – Что-то случилось?

 - Пока ничего. Но ты должен немедленно оттуда выбираться. Наври что-нибудь и отмени уговор. Я выяснил, кто тебя нанял - это не тот человек, которого можно водить за нос. Он раскусит тебя в два счета, если уже не раскусил.

 - По-моему пока он ничего не заподозрил, - нахмурился Грег. – И без него мы будем топтаться на месте до следующего трупа.

 - Если он узнает об этой подставе, когда узнает, то вполне может разрушить мою жизнь и карьеру за это унижение. И твою, кстати, тоже.

 - За себя я не переживаю, - пожал плечами Грег. – К тому же вы до сих пор не вычеркнули его самого из списка подозреваемых.

 - В том-то и дело, что вычеркнули, - Бретт тяжело вздохнул. – По травмам последней жертвы криминалистам удалось определить рост нападавшего: около пяти футов девяти дюймов. А твой наниматель выше шести.

 - Тогда тем более нечего опасаться, он не маньяк и не убийца. - Глянув на часы, Грег вскочил на ноги. – Мне пора бежать. До связи.

 Нажав отбой, он убрал телефон в карман и вышел из комнаты.

 ***

 Это мероприятие было посвящено празднованию дня рождения некоей графини Чаплтнем.

 Прибыв в старинное поместье именинницы, Майкрофт первым делом протащил Грега через традиционный круг приветствий и взаимных расшаркиваний, а затем незаметно исчез. Что впрочем, оказалось на руку. Когда основная масса гостей уже заполонила гостиную, Грег смог отвлечь дворецкого спором двух служанок в обеденном зале и сфотографировать пофамильный список приглашенных на камеру мобильного. Отправив фотографии Бретту, он вернулся в комнату как раз вовремя.

 - Прошу всех к столу, - хорошо поставленным голосом провозгласил слуга.

 Присутствие Майкрофта за спиной Грег ощутил раньше, чем тот дотронулся до его локтя.

 - Согласно этикету наши места находятся в разных концах стола. Будь умницей, - тихо произнес он и зачем-то поправил на галстуке Грега серебряный зажим, который вручил ему перед самым выездом.

 Компанию Грегу составили благообразная старушка леди Фитзжеральд и некий сэр Артур – противный пожилой мужчина с зализанными волосами и труднозапоминаемой фамилией. Не в силах совладать с собой, Грег украдкой бросал взгляды на Майкрофта мило и непринужденно беседовавшего с широкоплечим блондином - соседом по правую руку. Блондин казался примерно одного с Майкрофтом возраста, обладал пропорционально сложенной крепкой фигурой и издалека различимыми ярко синими глазами.

 Грег раздраженно стиснул челюсти.

Он испытывал острую ненависть к совершенно незнакомому человеку только за то, что Майкрофт улыбался его репликам и, судя по всему, совсем забыл о существовании Грега. Осознание этого ужасно бесило.

 Выскользнувшая из пальцев вилка звонко стукнула о тарелку. К счастью, этот звук потонул в общем шуме и не привлек к Грегу излишнего внимания.

 - Что такой красивый молодой человек ищет в обществе Майкрофта Холмса? – елейным голосом поинтересовался сэр Артур, часто моргая заплывшими маленькими глазками. – Не думаю, что он – самая выгодная партия в этом сезоне. - Сэр Артур мерзко хихикнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. – В любом сезоне.

 Вопрос застал Грега врасплох, и он, напустив на лицо вежливое недоумение, поспешил задать встречный.

\- Что вы понимаете под выгодой в данном контексте?

 - Если отбросить ореол таинственности, окружающий его жизнь и занимаемый пост в правительстве. - Сэр Артур поднял взор к потолку. - Хотя вряд ли таинственность можно назвать выгодой. То в Лондоне полно людей гораздо богаче и привлекательнее. - Он томно облизнул блеклые губы. – И уж точно более щедрых как в финансовом, так и в эмоциональном плане.

 - Нельзя судить бедняжку, - вмешалась в разговор леди Фитзжеральд. – Он так и не оправился после той потери. - Она притворно вздохнула и, заметив непонимание, написанное на лице Грега, воодушевилась еще больше. – Поговаривают, что во время учебы в Кэмбридже, он влюбился в какого-то парня, но тот не ответил ему взаимностью и разбил сердце. С тех пор он все время один. Бедный, бедный мальчик. - Расчувствовавшись, леди Фитзжеральд промокнула повлажневшие глаза уголком салфетки.

 - Поговаривают, - раздраженно перебил ее причитания сэр Артур. – Что он совратил своего младшего брата. И даже после совершеннолетия парня продолжает контролировать каждый его шаг и удовлетворяет свои гнусные потребности всякий раз, когда пожелает. Ведь после смерти отца он стал главой семейства, а младший Холмс так и не успел обрести финансовую независимость.

 - Из какой помойной ямы ты тащишь все эти ужасные сплетни? - всплеснула руками леди Фитзжеральд. – Майкрофт – милый и ранимый юноша, он очень заботится о своем брате. Я хорошо знакома с его матушкой, и когда он был ребенком…

 - В который раз убеждаюсь, что с тобой бессмысленно спорить. - Сэр Артур потянулся за графином вина. – Одни романтические бредни на уме.

 Леди Фитзжеральд пробурчала в ответ какую-то гадость и вернулась к своей тарелке, а Грег вспомнил слова Майкрофта о змеином сообществе и понял, почему тот не стремится посещать эти приемы.

Но для чего он пришел сегодня и привел с собой Грега, так и осталось загадкой.

 ***

 - Что ты делаешь в моей спальне? – Перешагнув порог, Майкрофт окидывает настороженным взглядом комнату.

 Грег широко зевает и косится на часы – почти полчетвертого. Закрыв лежавшую рядом книгу, он кладет ее на тумбочку.

\- Решил, что если разобью здесь лагерь, выпадет шанс поговорить с тобой. - Он с наслаждением потягивается. – Ты избегаешь меня, - не спрашивает, констатирует он.

 Но мозг Майкрофта занят размышлениями о том, насколько соблазнительно сейчас выглядит Грег – взъерошенный и помятый, разморенный спросонок. Он даже не подозревает об этом в своей юношеской наивности. Или наоборот слишком хорошо понимает и пытается использовать это знание в достижении личных целей.

 - Я не избегаю тебя. - Майкрофт устало трет лоб. – Это работа. Я был занят.

 После вчерашнего приема у графини Чаплтнем Майкрофт отправил Грега в поместье, а сам поехал в бар с Питером. Пытался отвлечься от мыслей о мальчишке. Переключиться. И потерпел поражение.

 - Ты не появлялся дома больше суток. - Откинув покрывало в сторону, Грег садится на кровати. – Хочешь сказать, что все это время работал?

 Майкрофт молчит, его лицо – достойная иллюстрация к слову бесстрастность. Изучая в бархатистой полутьме заманчиво приоткрытые губы Грега, он гадает: «Они хотя бы вполовину такие же сладкие и горячие на вкус, какими кажутся?».

 - Знаешь, у тебя ничего не получится. - Пригладив пятерней волосы, Грег поправляет задравшийся край футболки. - Кого бы ты ни собирался обмануть, представляя меня своим любовником, тебе не поверят.

 - Откуда такая уверенность? – Майкрофт изгибает левую бровь под точно выверенным углом, изображая легкое недоумение.

 - Обычная психология. - Грег пожимает плечами. – Ты терпеть не можешь аристократические приемы и не склонен подчеркивать свой статус красотой окружения. - Он внимательно смотрит на Майкрофта, но тот по-прежнему невозмутим. – Даже надень ты на меня золотой поводок, любой неглупый человек поймет, что это всего лишь уловка.

 Майкрофт хотел бы обернуть широким кожаным ошейником горло Грега. Вчера в ванной комнате он заметил, как жадно мальчишка пялится на его галстук, как мучительно запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею. И может быть сковать запястья браслетами. И трахнуть. Медленно и вдумчиво. Довести обоих до состояния неконтролируемой эйфории, когда мир на несколько минут обретает невыразимо яркие краски.

 Впрочем, все эти фантазии не имеют никакого практического значения.

 - Твои выводы вполне могли подождать до утра. - Майкрофт расстегивает пуговицы и дергает с плеч ни в чем не повинный пиджак. – Будь добр покинуть мою комнату. Поговорим за завтраком.

 Он пытается сохранить дистанцию, ибо это самое умное, что он может сейчас сделать.

 Но Грег не торопится уходить.

\- Твой взгляд. - Будто не замечая надвигающейся опасности, размышляет он. - Все дело в твоем взгляде.

 - И что с ним не так?

 Руки Майкрофта принимаются за жилет, хотя сильнее всего ему хочется схватить Грега за шиворот и выставить вон, или швырнуть поперек кровати и прижать собственным телом. И он отнюдь не уверен, какое из желаний возьмет верх, если мальчишка не уберется отсюда в ближайшую пару минут.

 - Ты смотришь на меня как на провинившегося ребенка, - с едва уловимой обидой морщится Грег. – Хотя единственной причиной, оправдывающей для посторонних мое появление рядом с тобой, являются сильные чувства. Это я могу прикидываться сколь угодно равнодушным корыстным и самоуверенным, а ты _обязан_ открыто ревновать и желать. Пытаться контролировать каждый мой шаг.

 Жилет отлетает вместе с последней каплей терпения. Куда-то в сторону.

 - Я в курсе всех твоих шагов. - Майкрофт все же опрокидывает Грега навзничь и угрожающе нависает сверху. – А с выражением эмоций у меня серьезные проблемы, но если хочешь, я готов лично продемонстрировать, как мог бы поступить с тобой обезумевший от желания мужчина.

 Он хотел всего лишь припугнуть. Образумить. Прогнать, ради его же блага.

Майкрофт ищет в глазах мальчишки страх и находит.

Он лгал. Он не позволит себе сойти с ума в его присутствии.

 Майкрофт уже готов встать с кровати и демонстративно распахнуть дверь, не дожидаясь, когда Грег начнет молить о пощаде, но его бесцеремонно дергают за галстук.

 - Хочу. Покажи мне.

 Майкрофт пахнет виски, табаком и вопреки всему бескрайностью океана.

 Грег рвется вверх, намереваясь стереть губами эту провокационную усмешку с его губ.

Прикусить до крови. Сбить чужое дыхание. Заставить кричать, отбросить притворство.

Майкрофт молниеносно уклоняется - отличная реакция, ему бы служить в специальных войсках. Хотя возможно он всего лишь не одобряет поцелуи. Обнаженное горло устраивает Грега чуть меньше, но с этим можно мириться. Он ловит учащенный пульс, прижавшись к яремной вене губами.

 - Покажи мне.

 - Чего ты хочешь? – Майкрофт обреченно вздыхает.

 - Все, что ты можешь мне предложить, - шепчет Грег, пугаясь собственной решимости.

 Майкрофт перекатывается на спину и, уставившись в потолок, заворачивает рукава рубашки все теми же четкими отточенными жестами. Грег с тихим восторгом наблюдает – зрелище ничуть не уступающее, а может, даже более эротичное, чем в прошлый раз.

 - Не надо _так_ на меня смотреть, - то ли просит, то ли предупреждает Майкрофт и садится на краю постели. – Иди сюда.

 Встав между широко разведенных колен, Грег наклоняется, помогая снять с себя футболку.

 Волнение. Неуверенность. Терпкий хмель ожидания чего-то грандиозного.

От этого коктейля кружится голова, и сбивается с ритма сердце.

Грег пытается казаться искушенным, но по лицу Майкрофта понимает, что у него плохо получается.

 Подняв руку, он собирается ослабить узел галстука, но Майкрофт перехватывает его запястье на полпути.

Их взгляды скрещиваются, высекая призрачные искры.

 - Оставь. - В тоне Холмса металла еще больше, чем во взгляде.

 Несмотря на показную жесткость, он медлит, словно не может прийти к согласию с самим собой.

Задумчиво кладет ладони на живот Грега, скользит вдоль боков, рисует пальцами концентрические окружности.

В противовес словам прикосновения полны странной нежности.

 Грег хотел бы понять, какая дилемма мучает его данный момент.

 Хотел бы пройтись губами по вертикальной морщинке, залегшей меж сведенных бровей, по трепетным теням ресниц на скулах, но каким-то шестым чувством точно знает – ему не позволят.

Вместо этого он ерошит идеально уложенные волосы. Из духа противоречия. Потому что подсознательно мечтал об этом с первого дня знакомства.

 Отшатнувшись, Майкрофт досадливо кривится:

\- Повернись спиной.

Похоже, он всерьез опасается, что Грег заметит что-то недозволенное.

 Чуткие пальцы пробегают вдоль позвонков, замирают на пояснице, ныряют под резинку облегающих боксеров. Миг – и Грег послушно переступает через спущенную к лодыжкам одежду. Совершенно нагой.

И надеется, что Майкрофт не почувствует его волнение, граничащее с паникой.

 - Сядь.

Сдвинув ноги, Майкрофт тянет его к себе на колени. Все так же спиной. Обнимает за талию и покрывает легкими поцелуями плечи, посылая волны мурашек по всем направлениям.

\- Ты доверяешь мне? – Теплое дыхание тревожит волоски у основания шеи.

 - Да. - Тяжело сглотнув, Грег ежится от незнакомой ранее смеси беззащитности и предвкушения.

 - Тогда расслабься и позволь мне вести.

 Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Грег делает серию глубоких вдохов и не знает, куда девать руки.

 - Вот так, обними меня, - подсказывает Майкрофт и заводит его правую руку себе за шею. – Можешь опереться на мое плечо. Я удержу тебя, не бойся.

 Разведя в стороны свои и чужие колени, Майкрофт оглаживает бедра Грега.

От первого прикосновения к их внутренней стороне тот вздрагивает, однако быстро успокаивается. Свободно откидывается на спину и сползает чуть ниже, выискивая более удобное положение.

Эта ничем не обоснованная доверчивость рождает сладкое томление в груди и тисками сжимает горло. Отринутые за ненадобностью, давно забытые эмоции наваливаются без предупреждения.

 Проходит долгих тридцать секунд, прежде чем Майкрофт частично возвращает утерянное самообладание.

 - Будет немного холодить. - Щелкнув крышкой, он выдавливает на ладонь заранее подготовленную смазку. – Потерпишь?

 Грег кивает и замирает в ожидании вчерашнего вихря изо льда и пламени, но это обычная смазка без всяких добавок. Он пытается скрыть разочарование.

 - Не расстраивайся, - иронично хмыкает Майкрофт. – Будет не хуже. Обещаю.

 Мальчишка напоминает ему мастерски замешанную глину – такой же пластичный и податливый.

Потворствуя мелкой прихоти, Майкрофт представляет, каким еще более интересным человеком станет Грег со временем. Конечно при условии, что кто-то достаточно мудрый проследит за его становлением, при необходимости подталкивая в верном направлении. Применит дар и опыт, которые оказались практически бесполезны в случае с Шерлоком.

Какая жалость, что их с Грегом пути разойдутся в ближайшие дни, и эта перспектива окажется недостижима ни при каких условиях.

 Сверху открывается хороший вид.

 Зачаровано наблюдая, как пальцы Майкрофта скользят вдоль возбужденного члена, поглаживают головку, умело поигрывают с яичками, Грег сожалеет, что в комнате нет ни одного зеркала. Было бы интересно получить картинку со стороны.

Судорожно дергается кадык, пытаясь смочить вязкой слюной горло. Онемевший язык пробегает по пересохшим губам.

Одна лишь мысль о безмерной развратности всего происходящего сбивает дыхание и щедро расплескивает кипящую лаву внизу живота. Майкрофт прихватывает зубами напрягшийся сосок, и по телу прокатывается высоковольтный ток. Грег стонет и выгибается навстречу подступающему оргазму.

 - Ш-шшш. - Майкрофт мягко дует на влажную кожу и замирает. – Не торопись.

 - Майкрофт, пожалуйста! - В голосе Грега звенит неподдельное отчаяние. - Я уже… Мне нужно…

 - Еще рано. - Майкрофт непреклонен и успевает перехватить руку Грега, метнувшуюся к подрагивающему члену. – Отвлекись.

 Пульс гремит в ушах, и внутренности свиваются в клубок вибрирующих струн.

\- Я не могу, - всхлипывает Грег, ловя ртом раскаленный воздух.

 Майкрофт осторожно сжимает его член у самого основания, оттягивает поджавшуюся мошонку. Становится чуть легче.

 - Признайся, тебе нравится меня мучить. - Сдув со лба влажную прядь волос, Грег крепко зажмуривается.

 - Определенно, - хрипло смеется Майкрофт и, отпустив руку Грега, выдавливает на ладонь еще немного смазки. - Ты так бурно реагируешь, что я просто не в состоянии сдержаться.

 Он возвращается к прерванному занятию, однако теперь почти не касается члена, сосредоточившись на яичках и промежности.

Каждое движение сопровождается влажным треском лопающихся воздушных пузырьков и в тишине спальни звучит особенно громко и бесстыдно. И без того порозовевшие щеки Грега начинают гореть еще сильнее. Опираясь ступнями на пол, он пытается поймать ритм и, сам того не замечая, впивается ногтями в чужое плечо.

 На скулах Майкрофта прорезаются острые желваки.

Он разводит колени чуть шире, вынуждая Грега балансировать на пальцах ног. И благодарит спасительную полутьму и собственную предусмотрительность за возможность укрыться от взгляда. И с трудом контролирует голодных демонов, беснующихся на границе сознания.

 Зря он ввязался в эту игру.

 Поглаживания, чередующиеся с ненавязчивым надавливанием, незаметно переходят в новую стадию.

Левая рука Майкрофта охватывает головку, слишком чувствительную от долгого невнимания, и Грег пропускает момент, когда палец правой проникает внутрь разгоряченного тела.

Он просто констатирует этот факт. И, похоже, с серьезным опозданием.

 В другой ситуации он бы наверняка занервничал, и определенно испытал бы стыд. Но возбуждение настолько яркое и восхитительное, что он игнорирует промелькнувшую тревогу. А когда спустя вечность, наполненную мускусным ароматом желания и хриплыми вздохами, к первому пальцу присоединяется второй, Грег уже осознанно подается им навстречу. И вскрикивает, с восторгом приветствуя импульс незнакомого ранее удовольствия.

 Майкрофт раздвигает его ноги еще шире, хотя секунду назад казалось, что это уже невозможно, и ступни Грега окончательно теряют опору.

Он замирает, не способный дышать и двигаться, распятый на теле Майкрофта, словно пришпиленная к картону бабочка.

По нервам прокатывается судорога в десятки раз сильнее и интенсивнее любого испытанного раньше оргазма.

Грег дрожит, захлебываясь ощущениями и криком, а мир стремительно превращается в слепящую, лишенную звуков и мыслей невесомость.

 Спустя минуту наваливается ошеломляющая в своей бесконечности слабость.

 Неловко скатившись на кровать, Грег почти сразу же отключается.

Он не видит, как ворвавшись в ванную комнату, Майкрофт торопливо дергает молнию брюк и сжимает свой член влажными пальцами. Как кривится в болезненно-сладкой гримасе его лицо. Как спустя полдюжины грубых рывков он кусает кулак, гася стоны, и бессильно сползает спиной по двери. Как сидя на полу, утыкается лбом в упавшие поверх колен руки и беззвучно бормочет проклятия.

 Грег просыпается только утром.

Его с ночи разбросанная одежда возвышается аккуратной стопкой на нетронутой половине кровати, а сам он до подбородка укутан теплым одеялом. И если бы не абсолютная нагота и въевшаяся в кожу смесь запахов секса, можно было бы решить, что все это безумие ему приснилось.

Быстро натянув одежду, Грег спускается на первый этаж, но Майкрофт уже опять вне досягаемости.

 ***

 Ближе к вечеру приехала Антея.

\- Идемте, - бросила она, проходя мимо гостиной, где Грег валялся на диване с приключенческой книгой.

 - А где Майкрофт? – Грег с надеждой посмотрел на входную дверь.

 - Мистер Холмс на селекторе. Встретитесь с ним уже на месте. Я привезла ваш костюм. - Поднявшись в комнату Грега, Антея повесила принесенные плечики с одеждой на крючок, расстегнула защитный чехол. – Одевайтесь. Нам нужно выехать через десять минут.

 Антея отошла к окну и уткнулась в коммуникатор. Было вполне очевидно, что покидать комнату она не собиралась. Грег пожал плечами и без стеснения расстегнул джинсы. Что она, парней в трусах не видела? И пошатнулся, замерев, словно цапля на одной ноге, когда вопреки всем предположениям Антея окинула его нижнее белье пристальным оценивающим взглядом. На секунду Грегу стало действительно неловко, потому что в ее взгляде не было ни капли желания или любопытства, она словно заботливая мамаша проверяла, не ухитрилось ли ее бестолковое чадо надеть белые носки с черными брюками.

«Черное к черному, будьте спокойны, мисс», - мысленно скривился Грег.

 Брюки выглядели вполне обычно, но рубашка была странной. Начать с того, что на манжетах не оказалось пуговиц.

 - Мистер Холмс пожелал, чтобы вы надели это. - Антея опустила на прикроватную тумбочку открытый футляр, выложенный изнутри синим бархатом.

 Покрутив в пальцах массивную серебристо-стальную запонку, украшенную рельефным изображением львиной головы, Грег хмыкнул и далеко не с первой попытки продел ее в прорези жестких манжет.

 Наблюдавшая за его мучениями Антея отложила коммуникатор и бесцеремонно крутанула Грега за правую руку.

\- Запонки должны смотреть во внешнюю сторону, - произнесла она тоном: «это знают даже маленькие дети» и, перевернув уже вдетую запонку, ловко зацепила вторую.

 Воротник рубашки тоже был необычным. Стоячий, с загнутыми углами. Грег с усилием застегнул тугую верхнюю пуговицу и неуверенно покосился на шелковые ленты бабочки.

 - Я завяжу, - вздохнула Антея. – Надевайте остальное.

 Остальным оказались белый жилет и черный фрак.

«В жизни не носил ничего более неудобного», - одергивая полы фрака, думал Грег, пока Антея затягивала на его шее белую бабочку.

 ***

 - Отлично выглядишь.

 Внутренне вздрогнув, Майкрофт резко повернул голову и посмотрел Грегу в глаза, но не нашел в них ни капли насмешки или иронии. Он тщательно проанализировал тон и тембр его голоса, но и там не обнаружил следов фальши. Мальчишка озвучил лишь то, что думал, однако Майкрофту было бы гораздо проще, если бы это оказался обычный льстивый комплимент.

 - Спасибо, - сдержанно кивнул он, крутанув простое золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки. Размышляя, стоит ли демонстрировать, насколько сам Майкрофт восхищен открывшимся его взору зрелищем – сегодня Грег выглядел потрясающе.

 - О ком оно тебе напоминает? – От внимания Грега не укрылся этот машинальный жест, который Майкрофт столь долго и не очень успешно пытался искоренить.

 - О моей глупости, - отрезал Майкрофт, давая понять, что не намерен развивать данную тему.

 - Майкрофт! - Полноватый мужчина с поредевшей каштановой шевелюрой выскользнул из толпы. - Какая приятная неожиданность. - Он протянул Майкрофту ладонь для рукопожатия и с любопытством глянул на Грега.

 - Лорд Кэнби. - Майкрофт учтиво склонил голову. – Очень рад встрече с вами.

 По его реакции любой посторонний человек решил бы, что они с лордом добрые старые знакомые, но Грег стоял очень близко, почти касаясь Майкрофта плечом, и заметил в его теле тщательно скрываемое напряжение и собранность.

 - Кузен со стороны отца? – В блеклых зрачках лорда промелькнуло что-то маслянисто-неприятное, и Грег машинально поежился. – Выводишь мальца в свет? Родственные обязанности вынуждают вернуться в круговорот общества. Как я тебя понимаю. - Он заговорчески подмигнул Майкрофту.

 - К счастью, Грег не имеет ни малейшего кровного родства со мной, - хищно усмехнулся Майкрофт, неожиданно крепко обнимая Грега и притягивая ближе к себе.

 - Неужели? – Лорд изобразил на лице искреннее удивление. – Однако ты должен согласиться, что твой спутник чрезвычайно похож на Шерлока. Легко перепутать. В своих пристрастиях ты весьма консервативен.

 Рука Майкрофта на плече Грега чуть дрогнула, словно он намеревался ударить нахального лорда под дых, но в последний момент передумал. Пальцы больно впились сквозь одежду в мышцы, но в остальном Майкрофт выглядел по-прежнему безмятежным и любезным.

 - Увы, не вижу ни малейшего сходства за исключением роста, возраста и цвета волос. - Майкрофт развел руки в стороны, будто извиняясь за свое несогласие.

 В последний момент Грег спохватился и подавил инстинктивное желание растереть высвободившееся плечо. После такой хватки непременно останутся синяки.

 - Что ж, тебе виднее, - пожал плечами лорд, и даже эта безобидная фраза была пропитана склизким намеком. – Как поживает Шерлок? Вы часто видитесь?

 - В нашей семье родственные связи не столь крепки как в вашей, лорд Кэнби, - елейным голосом протянул Майкрофт, сопроводив слова покаянной улыбкой. – Мы с братом встречаемся от случая к случаю, иногда пересекаемся в доме родителей по большим праздникам. Работа отнимает у меня слишком много времени, вы же знаете.

 - Конечно. - В тоне лорда легко можно было различить насмешку и скептицизм.

 - А как поживают ваши родственники? Слышал, ваш дядя – граф Истмонд женился вторично? – Майкрофт был сама вежливость.

 - Нет, что ты. - Кэнби быстро отвел взгляд, взволнованно поправил узел галстука. – Тетушка Элизабет скончалась всего год назад. Он еще не оправился от потери.

 - Прискорбно слышать. - Майкрофт сочувственно поджал губы. – Сказать по правде, я никогда особо не верил этим слухам. Ваш дядя живет в малонаселенной местности, к тому же весьма уединенно. При таких исходных графу непросто найти новую подходящую спутницу жизни. - Он покачал головой. - Но не будем о грустном.

 Лорд согласно кивнул и, кажется, слегка приободрился. Но следующая фраза Майкрофта заставила его побледнеть.

 - Кстати, я не успел поздравить вас с рождением внучки. - Всем своим видом Майкрофт излучал радость и дружелюбие. – Примите самые искренние поздравления от лица всей нашей семьи.

 Лорд Кэнби окончательно стушевался, пробормотал что-то несуразное и быстро удалился.

 - Что это с ним? – Грег с любопытством смотрел в спину удалявшегося мужчины, украдкой ощупывая ноющее плечо. Он так и не понял, что заставило лорда столь поспешно ретироваться.

 - Лорд Кэнби хоть и дурак, но прямые угрозы воспринимает довольно быстро, - сухо ответил Майкрофт, моментально сбросив часть напускных эмоций.

 - Прямые? – Грег нервно хохотнул. – И что же не так с его дядей?

 - Он уже несколько лет сожительствует со своей племянницей, младшей сестрой лорда Кэнби.

 - Оу! – Грег восхищенно присвистнул. – А что не так с внучкой?

 - Насколько мне известно, с внучкой пока все в порядке, хотя ей и пришлось появиться на свет в строжайшей тайне, вдали от цивилизации и родильных домов. - Майкрофт поймал вопросительный взгляд Грега и устало фыркнул. – Два года назад дочери лорда Кэнби – близняшки Лили и Софи наделали много шума в свой первый выход в свет. Красивые, грациозные, благовоспитанные. Только вот не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг и постоянно держались за руки, словно дети, или влюбленные. Впрочем, они и были влюбленными детьми. - Он задумчиво потер подбородок. – Близнецы – вообще очень странный и тяжелый для постороннего понимания феномен. Однако лорд уже заключил соглашение с молодым наследником графа Уоррика и лордом Сторном. Как в старые добрые времена, не спросив согласия дочерей. Девчонки сбежали из-под венца, а через неделю объявились в соседнем графстве. Через девять месяцев Софи родила. Теперь лорду придется основательно попотеть, чтобы найти двух непривередливых аристократов, которые помогут ему соблюсти видимость приличий, и в то же время не станут лезть в личную жизнь сестер.

 - А кто отец малышки? – Грег смешно наморщил лоб.

 - Не возьмусь утверждать. Тест ДНК так и не провели. - Майкрофт рассеяно посмотрел куда-то вдаль. – Но с вероятностью 92,8 процента это был матрос с испанского судна «Святая Каролина», пришвартовавшегося в порту Саутгемптона за день до побега близняшек.

 - Как у вас тут все мило. - Грег интуитивно понял, что допытываться, откуда Майкрофту известны подробности бессмысленно.

 - Идем, неприлично так долго топтаться в холле. - Майкрофт легонько подтолкнул Грега в плечо и, подавая пример, сам шагнул к двустворчатым дверям.

 ***

 Они вошли в главный зал, и сотни глаз устремились в их сторону с неприкрытым любопытством. Грегу казалось, что он слышит мысли этих людей, витающие под расписным потолком. В общей массе все они жалели Майкрофта и презирали Грега. Что, впрочем, не мешало некоторым из них презирать Майкрофта и _желать_ Грега. И если Майкрофт в их понимании был либо обманутым влюбленным, либо бездушным властным манекеном, то Грег неизменно оставался продажным расчетливым юнцом, готовым быстро сменить покровителя в угоду своим меркантильным целям.

 Поэтому Грег решил немного похулиганить. Внести разлад в стройные ряды их суждений.

 Он поднял взгляд на вышагивающего рядом Майкрофта. Ослепительного в своей уверенности и строгости черно-белого костюма. Не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг, он смотрел только на _своего_ Майкрофта, позволяя всем желающим видеть открытое восхищение и любовь в этом взгляде.

_Ваша жалость – последнее, что необходимо этому необычному человеку._

По людской толпе прокатился легкий шелест удивления и зависти.

 - Не переигрывай, - хрипло бросил Майкрофт, но Грег лишь лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты помнишь правила, которым я тебя учил?

 - Помню. - Грег беспечно отмахнулся от нудных инструкций.

 Однако Майкрофту требовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки после этой внезапной выходки, разжать опасные в своей нежности тиски, сковавшие сердце.

\- Неприлично долго задерживаться возле столов с закусками, - начал он. – Уклоняться от разговора тоже неприлично. - Он строго посмотрел на Грега. – Прекрати одергивать фрак и тянуть ворот рубашки.

 - Она жесткая и давит, - возмущенно буркнул Грег.

 - Ничего, потерпишь. - Майкрофт многозначительно вскинул бровь.

 На секунду Грегу почудилось, что Майкрофт каким-то образом узнал о его фантазиях насчет галстука. _Но откуда?_ Он тяжело сглотнул.

 - Если захочешь потанцевать – а я вижу, что некоторые девушки уже привлекли твое внимание, - помни, танцевать с одной и той же партнершей больше трех раз – неприлично.

 - А что делать, если меня пригласит на танец мужчина?

 - Не переживай. - В тоне Майкрофта промелькнули покровительственные нотки. – Наше общество еще не настолько толерантно, чтобы допускать однополые пары на бальные площадки. Это неприлично, и любой из присутствующих об этом знает.

 - Жаль, я бы хотел потанцевать с тобой, - сорвалось с губ прежде, чем Грег успел осознать смысл своих слов.

 Майкрофт как-то странно посмотрел на него и шагнул почти вплотную. В этот момент в мозгу Грега трепыхался лишь один дурацкий вопрос: «Будет ли приличным поцеловать Майкрофта прямо здесь, посреди наполненного людьми зала?».

 Горячие пальцы скользнули по ладони, пробрались под манжету рубашки, зачем-то поправили запонку.

\- Мне нужно переговорить кое с кем, - выдохнул Майкрофт Грегу в висок, поглаживая подушечками пальцев кожу на внутренней стороне его запястья. – Я тебя ненадолго оставлю. Будь хорошим мальчиком. - Он развернулся и решительно скрылся в толпе.

 ***

 Повышенное внимание большого количества _таких_ людей никогда не радовало Грега. Они все по очереди подходили, задавали неудобные вопросы, прикрываясь лживыми улыбками, с остервенением падальщиков копались в смысле слов и интонациях, желая найти крупицу сенсации. Грег стойко отбивался, не забывая улыбаться и вести себя дружелюбно, поддерживая диалог минимумом необходимых вежливых фраз.

 Извинившись перед очередной любопытной парочкой, Грег усиленно искал место, чтобы ненадолго укрыться. Виднеющийся в углу зала столик с закусками выглядел очень привлекательно и малолюдно.

 - Привет, Райдер, - прозвучал над ухом знакомый голос.

 Без особой радости Грег обернулся, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с Матео.

\- Привет. - Он окинул бывшего соседа по комнате внимательным взглядом.

 У Матео был точно такой же костюм, как и у остальных мужчин в зале, только с черным жилетом, вместо белого. «Обслуживающий персонал», – догадался Грег.

 - Покурим? – Матео махнул рукой в сторону выхода на балкон. – Ален тоже здесь.

 Грег молча кивнул, перспектива поздороваться с Аленом перевешивала неприязнь к Матео.

 Они втроем стояли на огромном балконе, зябко ежась от пронизывающих порывов холодного ветра. Ален оказался искренне рад встрече, делился новостями, придирчиво изучая Грега из-под светлых полуопущенных ресниц. Матео яростно втягивал сигаретный дым, и Грег отчетливо ощущал бушующие вокруг него волны зависти.

 - Ну как тебе жизнь в качестве домашнего питомца? - не сдержался от колкой реплики Матео, когда Ален на несколько секунд прервался. – Работа несложная, правда? Зато кормят досыта.

 - Все еще страдаешь, что твои усилия не были оценены должным образом? – Грег насмешливо скривил губы.

 - Помяни мое слово, Райдер. Такие люди как Айсмэн только берут. Или тебе известен особый секрет: как заставить его относиться к тебе, купленной игрушке, по-человечески?

 - Нужно всего лишь видеть в нем человека, а не средство для достижения собственных целей, - веско произнес Грег. - Уважать и ценить конкретную личность, а не финансовые возможности. Тогда и его отношение к тебе будет соответствующим.

 - Да ты у нас философ, оказывается. - Матео язвительно сплюнул и затушил окурок в пепельнице.

 - Идем, пора возвращаться к работе. - Пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное, Ален тронул Матео за рукав и осторожно взглянул на Грега, словно извиняясь за чужие резкие слова. – Было приятно тебя увидеть. Обязательно заходи к нам, Душечка и остальные ребята тебя часто вспоминают.

 Дернув плечом, Матео шагнул к Грегу. Гадко усмехнулся.

\- Этот ублюдочный эгоист оттрахает тебя во всех возможных позах, а затем выкинет на улицу, как беспородную шавку, - процедил он, глядя Грегу прямо в глаза.

 С его стороны это было явной стратегической ошибкой. Грег сам не заметил, как кулак взметнулся вверх, с удовлетворенным хрустом вминаясь в чужую челюсть. Второй раз. Третий.

\- Не смей… Его… Так… Называть… - и коленом в беззащитный живот.

Ребра слева прошил болезненный спазм – Матео успел наугад ткнуть его кулаком.

 Ален что-то кричал, с разбитых губ Матео капала кровь, оставляя ярко алые пятна на белоснежной рубашке. Испытывая фантастическое спокойствие, Грег отступил в сторону, повернулся спиной к зданию, устало опустил ладони на каменный бортик.

 - Мразь, - тихо произнес он в пустоту, выдыхая наружу остатки ярости.

 Он не знал, сколько времени стоял там, в неподвижности, бесцельно изучая взглядом яркие пятна фонарей, окон зданий, автомобильных фар. Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни боли, ни волнения.

 Резкие голоса за спиной уже давно стихли.

Кто-то тихо подошел к нему сзади, ветер донес слабый аромат морского шторма.

\- Знаешь, правильно подобранные слова бьют сильнее, чем самый крепкий кулак. - Майкрофт осторожно поднял правую руку Грега, поправил запонку, прижался губами к заледеневшим пальцам.

 Разбитые в кровь костяшки пронзили тысячи крохотных иголочек, Грег вздрогнул и откинулся назад в приглашающее тепло и надежность чужих объятий.

\- Мне… не хватило аргументов. - Он кашлянул, прочищая охрипшее горло.

 - Ты умный парень, у тебя просто недостаточно практики в словесных дуэлях, - хмыкнул Майкрофт. – Обещаю, мы с тобой потренируемся на досуге.

 Грег закрыл глаза. Так много хотелось сказать, и еще больше спросить. Но он не мог. Боялся разрушить эту странную иллюзию.

 - Ты совсем замерз. Пойдем внутрь? – предложил Майкрофт, продолжая согревать пальцы Грега дыханием и легкими поглаживаниями.

 «Он даже не спросил, из-за чего началась драка», - вдруг осознал Грег и понял, насколько сложно было бы сформулировать ответ. Лгать отчего-то совершенно не хотелось.

– Потанцуй со мной, - выдохнул он. Слова испуганными пичужками заискрились в воздухе.

 Из приоткрытых окон струилась мелодия английского вальса.

 Помедлив пару секунд, Майкрофт отстранился и развернул Грега лицом к себе.

\- Не против, если я поведу? – без тени насмешки уточнил он.

 Грег мотнул головой, не доверяя голосу. Шагнул навстречу, легко вложил свою ладонь в чужую, принимая исходную позицию ведомого.

Музыка обволакивала незримым коконом, дыхание застревало в горле, волнение раскаленным серебром струилось по венам.

Следовать четким движениям Майкрофта оказалось предсказуемо просто.

Грег упрямо смотрел в район третьей пуговицы рубашки, но перед глазами стояло вчерашнее безумство: длинные бледные пальцы Майкрофта в полутьме спальни, широко раздвинутые свои и чужие колени, обоюдное желание.

 - Я тоже считаю, что английский вальс, не в меньшей степени, чем аргентинское танго, - танец для троих. - Майкрофт прижал Грега еще плотнее, заставляя стать продолжением себя, обжигая твердостью напряженного бедра.

 «Для троих». - Грег почти повернул голову, собираясь оглядеться по сторонам в поисках наблюдателя, и лишь мгновение спустя понял смысл. - «Желание. Третий в нашем танце – желание. Неужели Майкрофт так легко читает меня, даже не видя лица, не слыша голоса?»- Он нервно прикусил губу.

\- Что-то не так с моим лицом? – продолжил Майкрофт, сделав вид, будто не заметил молчания Грега. – Ты ведь знаешь, что во время вальса нужно смотреть партнеру в глаза, чтобы не кружилась голова?

 Голова у Грега действительно кружилась, но тому существовало другое, более банальное объяснение. Он все еще боялся поднять взгляд. Боялся выдать себя. Хотя, похоже, Майкрофт и так все уже понял.

 Вскинув голову, Грег посмотрел Майкрофту в глаза. Чуть нерешительно, но прямо. Как тогда, в главном зале, но теперь это было не на публику. Не игра. Позволил увидеть все, что чувствовал и думал.

Восхищение, страх, надежду.

 Майкрофт споткнулся. Несколько раз растеряно моргнул и отступил в сторону. Качнул головой.

\- Пожалуй, на сегодня мы закончили с развлечениями, - ровно произнес он и направился в сторону выхода, даже не удостоверившись, что Грег следует за ним.

 ***

 Пригревшись в тишине автомобильного салона, Грег дремлет. Майкрофт всю дорогу молчит, задумчиво глядя в окно. Приехав в поместье, Грег бросает: «Спокойной ночи» и поднимается в свою комнату. Не раздеваясь, падает на кровать и почти сразу же отключается.

 Проснувшись через некоторое время в темноте, наощупь раздевается, расстилает постель и натягивает через голову старую поношенную футболку. Часы на тумбочке показывают начало второго. Жутко хочется пить.

 Грег выходит как есть. Шлепает босыми ногами вниз на кухню, залпом выпивает стакан холодной воды и только тогда замечает слабый свет, струящийся из гостиной. Поместье окутано тишиной. Майкрофт сидит в кресле с книгой в руке, на столике рядом с ним виднеется силуэт пустого бокала и пепельницы. В воздухе витает слабый аромат дорогого табака. Замерев на пороге, Грег различает тихий шелест переворачиваемых страниц и треск углей в камине. Майкрофт выглядит непривычно домашним: в халате поверх пижамы, ноги дополнительно укрыты пледом.

 - Что случилось? – Майкрофт резко поворачивается, ощутив присутствие Грега. – Тебе плохо? Температура? – Он подается вперед.

 - Нет, все нормально. - Рассеяно махнув рукой, Грег проходит в комнату. Смущенно ерошит волосы на макушке. – Просто не могу заснуть. Не против, если я посижу с тобой?

 - Не против. - Майкрофт внимательно наблюдает, как Грег устраивается поперек второго кресла. Опустив голову на один подлокотник, перекидывает длинные мальчишеские ноги через второй. Заманчиво обнаженные, загорелые, стройные ноги. Майкрофт тяжело сглатывает.

 - Что читаешь? – Грег некоторое время ерзает, уставившись потолок, затем широко зевает.

 - Сонеты Шекспира. - Поспешно отведя взгляд, Майкрофт зачем-то переворачивает книгу и изучает до мельчайших царапин знакомую, потрепанную обложку, с потертым золотистым тиснением по краям.

 - Почитаешь вслух? – Грег поворачивает голову набок, подкладывает руку под щеку. В его зрачках на секунду отражается свет настольной лампы.

 - Это… - Майкрофт в замешательстве замолкает. _Одно дело – в одиночестве перечитывать классику любовной лирики и утопать в самосожалениях, и совершенно другое – в уединении ночи декламировать стихи восторженному мальчишке. Что, если он воспримет их как флирт, как намек? Что, если возомнит себя причиной этого состояния? Хотя, если Майкрофт сейчас откажется, это будет выглядеть еще подозрительнее._ – Хорошо. - Неуверенно кашлянув, Майкрофт перелистывает несколько страниц.

  _«Издержки духа и стыда растрата -_

_Вот сладострастье в действии. Оно_

_Безжалостно, коварно, бесновато,_

_Жестоко, грубо, ярости полно.»_

 Закрыв глаза, Грег перестает нервировать Майкрофта пристальным взглядом. Его лицо расслаблено и безмятежно. Почувствовав себя немного спокойней, Майкрофт продолжает.

  _«Утолено, - влечет оно презренье,_

_В преследованье не жалеет сил._

_И тот лишен покоя и забвенья,_

_Кто невзначай приманку проглотил.»_

 В комнате прохладно. Поежившись, Грег переворачивается на спину, скрещивает руки на груди и зябко закидывает ногу на ногу.

 - Принеси из спальни одеяло, - строго смотрит Майкрофт. – Или возьми в шкафу еще один плед. Простудишься!

Но Грег не двигается с места. Мотнув головой, что-то отрицательно бурчит. _Своенравный мальчишка!_

  _«Безумное, само с собой в раздоре,_

_Оно владеет иль владеют им._

_В надежде - радость, в испытанье - горе,_

_А в прошлом - сон, растаявший, как дым.»_

 Майкрофт мог бы сам дойти до шкафа, но лень подниматься с нагретого кресла, к тому же есть кое-что еще. Что-то задвинутое в самый дальний уголок обширных стеллажей памяти. Уют и необоснованная доверчивость другого человека под боком. Обычное тепло, не требующее взамен ничего кроме такого же тепла.

\- Иди сюда, - сдается Майкрофт и приглашающе откидывает край пледа. В распахнутых глазах Грега на мгновение мелькает удивление и еще одна едва различимая эмоция, которую мозг Майкрофта отказывается интерпретировать. – Иди. Не могу спокойно смотреть, как ты мерзнешь.

  _«Все это так. Но избежит ли грешный_

_Небесных врат, ведущих в ад кромешный?»_

 Когда-то давно, когда Шерлок был еще малышом, он частенько сидел вместе с Майкрофтом в похожем кресле. Вечно мерзнущий, тощий воробушек. Сварливым тоном требовал почитать вслух, сонно озвучивал всплывающие в не по годам развитой голове вопросы, недовольно сопел, когда Майкрофт пытался слишком явно адаптировать ответы к его возрасту.

 Тот малыш уже давно вырос, но Майкрофт уверен, что Шерлок помнит эти моменты до сих пор. Иногда он замечает в глазах брата отголоски детских эмоций и понимает, что тот хотел бы на несколько минут вновь стать маленьким, иметь возможность спрятаться у Майкрофта под мышкой, ощутить тепло и безусловную защищенность. Вот только не может, и дело даже не в физических размерах. Шерлок слишком долго и яростно отстаивал свою независимость перед семьей, чтобы теперь признать, как ему порой не хватает простых успокаивающих объятий.

 Грег не такой. Он поразительно открытый и эмоционально щедрый. И не стремится замаскировать удовольствие, которое легко получает от весьма обыденных вещей. В его присутствии Майкрофт временами тяготится собственной въевшейся в подкорку сдержанности.

 Грег осторожно втискивается рядом, кладет голову ему на плечо, дышит в шею. Не церемонясь, Майкрофт втягивает его ноги себе на колени, укутывает до подбородка пледом. Переложив книгу в левую руку, правой растирает заледеневшие ступни.

 - Ну кто же шляется зимой босиком, – ворчит он.

Грег лишь тихо фыркает в ответ.

  _«Едва лишь ты, о музыка моя,_

_Займешься музыкой, встревожив строй_

_Ладов и струн искусною игрой,_

_Ревнивой завистью терзаюсь я.»_

 На самом деле книга – лишь атрибут. Майкрофт знает большинство сонетов наизусть, но ему нравится отдающий пылью запах старой бумаги, нравится хрупкий шелест перелистываемых страниц и знакомый вес книги в руке. Его расфокусированный взгляд пронзает предметы насквозь и смотрит скорее внутрь, чем вовне.

  _«Обидно мне, что ласки нежных рук_

_Ты отдаешь танцующим ладам,_

_Срывая краткий, мимолетный звук, -_

_А не моим томящимся устам.»_

 Грег мягко прижимается губами к шее, где-то рядом с горлом, отчего Майкрофт резко выдыхает и замолкает.

 - Продолжай, - удовлетворенно шепчет этот паршивец. – Чувствовать, как слова зарождаются в твоем горле не менее прекрасно, чем видеть, как они срываются с твоих губ.

  _«Я весь хотел бы клавишами стать,_

_Чтоб только пальцы легкие твои_

_Прошлись по мне, заставив трепетать,_

_Когда ты струн коснешься в забытьи.»_

 Незаметно расстегнув вторую пуговицу пижамы, Грег скользит ладонью внутрь, замирает прохладным томлением где-то под правой ключицей.

 - Прекрати, - требует Майкрофт, пытаясь удержать разваливающийся по кирпичику самоконтроль.

Сердце взволнованно колотится о ребра. Грег молчит, не двигается и, кажется, даже перестает дышать.

 Безжалостная пытка желанием.

Майкрофт волен остановить ее в любой момент, но отчего-то медлит.

  _«Но если счастье выпало струне,_

_Отдай ты руки ей, а губы - мне!»_

 Грег чуть шевелит самыми кончиками пальцев, зарывшись в волоски, ласкает кожу легчайшими поглаживаниями. А может, обезумевшие нервные окончания неверно транслируют сигналы, или мозг их неправильно дешифрует, Майкрофт не может с уверенностью сказать.

  _«Уж если нет на свете новизны,_

_А есть лишь повторение былого_

_И понапрасну мы страдать должны,_

_Давно рожденное рождая снова, -»_

 Раскаленный кончик языка невидимым росчерком вспарывает горло. Майкрофт едва уловимо вздрагивает и закрывает глаза. Движения руки под пижамной курткой становятся смелее.

  _«Пусть наша память, пробежавши вспять_

_Пятьсот кругов, что солнце очертило,_

_Сумеет в древней книге отыскать_

_Запечатленный в слове лик твой милый.»_

 Рука выскальзывает наружу, ловко распутывает завязанный пояс халата, принимается за пуговицы пижамы.

 - Боюсь, ты не найдешь там ничего привлекательного, - севшим голосом предупреждает Майкрофт.

 - Позволь мне самому решить. - Грег взволнованно облизывает губы.

  _«Тогда б я знал, что думали в те дни_

_Об этом чуде, сложно совершенном, -_

_Ушли ли мы вперед, или они,_

_Иль этот мир остался неизменным.»_

 Плед постепенно сползает на пол. До конца расстегнув пижамную куртку, Грег перестает притворяться и седлает колени Майкрофта. Изучает, пока только руками, и соскальзывает вниз вслед за пледом.

  _«Но верю я, что лучшие слова_

_В честь меньшего слагались божества!»_

 - Ты осознаешь, что делаешь? – Майкрофт тяжело сглатывает, дышит шумно и поверхностно.

 - Поверь, я никогда в жизни не страдал сомнамбулизмом, - улыбается Грег и, легонько царапнув ногтем кожу возле соска, наблюдает из-под полуопущенных ресниц за реакцией Майкрофта.

 - Наше соглашение… не подразумевает… подобных услуг, - с трудом формулирует тот и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Книга выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев, со стуком падает на пол.

 - Это не услуга, - качает головой Грег. – Это – удовольствие.

 - Все равно, доплаты не жди. - Приподняв голову, Майкрофт неожиданно жестко смотрит Грегу в глаза.

 - Разве я сказал хоть слово о доплате? – пожимает плечами Грег и, резко наклонившись, накрывает ртом напрягшийся бугорок соска.

 Со свистом втянув сквозь зубы воздух, Майкрофт откидывается на спинку кресла и впивается ногтями в онемевшие ладони.

 Грег медленно движется вниз. Дразнит, целует, царапает. Минует солнечное сплетение, обжигает дыханием живот. Майкрофт мысленно кривится, он бы предпочел, чтобы этой части его тела досталось наименьшее количество внимания. _Разве кому-то может понравиться бледный, лишенный рельефности, уязвимо мягкий живот?_

 Он пристально вглядывается в лицо Грега, надеясь заметить что-нибудь отрезвляющее, но различает лишь пугающее благоговение и ровный яркий огонь желания. «Черт бы побрал этого Шекспира, с его любовной лирикой. Черт бы побрал аристократические приемы и неистребимую мальчишескую восторженность» _,_ \- мысленно стонет Майкрофт.

 Добравшись до резинки пижамных штанов, Грег тянет их вниз и вопросительно смотрит на неподвижного Майкрофта, который даже не догадывается приподнять бедра, чтобы помочь снять с себя одежду. Ибо в его мозгу сейчас царит сущий хаос. Вдобавок ко всему, никто не раздевал его вот так в течение многих лет. Вообще никак не раздевал. Майкрофт всегда раздевается сам. Он никогда не был в достаточной мере доволен своим телом и предпочитает сократить его презентацию перед очередным сексуальным партнером до минимума. Впрочем, никто и не стремился перехватить у него инициативу. До сегодняшнего вечера.

 Но такая мелочь не останавливает Грега.

 Он пробирается пальцами в ширинку пижамных штанов, расстегивает единственную пуговицу на нижнем белье и извлекает наружу до боли возбужденный, жесткий член. Майкрофт не помнит, когда в последний раз так сильно и быстро возбуждался, за исключением вчерашнего вечера, когда в его руках Грега сотрясала предоргазменная лихорадка.

 - Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? – задыхаясь, уточняет Майкрофт и вдруг понимает, что совершенно не желает знать ответ.

 Однако Грег ухитряется удивить его даже сейчас:

\- Таким как ты – никогда.

Его голос низкий и хриплый. Он наклоняется и осторожно облизывает напряженную головку, сбивая и без того рваный ритм сердца.

 Подсознательно понимая, что в словах Грега нет ни капли лжи, Майкрофт хотел бы вычленить то единственное, самое важное слово из всей фразы. Разобрать скрытое за ним послание. Но уже не в состоянии.

 Крепко охватив член ладонью, Грег на пробу двигает рукой и улыбается, слыша, как Майкрофт сдавленно шипит.

 Майкрофт всегда потакал своим плотским желаниям, и в отношении секса придерживался одного неизменного правила: партнеры должны быть одного с ним возраста и социального статуса. Эта тактика позволяла ему избегать недоразумений и ненужных проблем. В прошлом. Раньше он всегда мог мыслить трезво.

 Теперь же разум позорно капитулировал, а его место заняли эмоции. Недопустимо сильные, тревожные в своей безграничности эмоции. Самым умным было бы сейчас встать и выйти из комнаты, из дома, из жизни мальчишки. Но Майкрофт не находит для этого сил. Даже не пытается найти.

 Вместо этого он запускает пальцы в густую шевелюру Грега, чуть надавливает, задавая ритм. Плавится в пьянящей гладкости его рта. У Грега с лихвой хватает энтузиазма и, хотя ему не достает умений, сейчас это не имеет значения. Даже самый профессиональный минет не приносил Майкрофту такой степени вовлеченности, такого удовлетворения. Такой щемящей нежности. Грег тихо стонет, получая явное наслаждение от процесса. Вибрация его горла передается Майкрофту, который с внезапной ясностью понимает, что развязка катастрофически близка.

 - Грег. - Оон настойчиво тянет его за волосы. По нервам прокатывается жесткая судорога удовольствия. - Отодвинься... я сейчас... уже...

 Но Грег не отстраняется, упрямо придвигается еще ближе, удерживает Майкрофта за бедра. Все это слишком хорошо. Слишком остро. Майкрофт сдается. Придавливает затылок Грега, одновременно выгибаясь всем телом вверх, упирается головкой в твердое небо и кончает. Ошеломляюще долго. Ярко. Мучительно сладко.

 Опомнившись, он поспешно ослабляет хватку, разрешая Грегу поднять голову. Наблюдает, как припухшие губы изгибает довольная, чуть растерянная улыбка. Как Грег машинально слизывает с уголка рта белесую каплю.

 - Иди сюда. - Майкрофт протягивает ему мелко подрагивающую ладонь, сглатывает сухой ком, распирающий горло. - Я помогу.

 Грег хмурит брови, на секунду ныряет рукой под резинку собственных боксеров, а затем недоверчиво смотрит на вымазанные спермой кончики пальцев.

\- Прости, но кажется, я уже... все. - Он удивленно фыркает.

 Глядя в его светящиеся радостью глаза, Майкрофт начинает медленно осознавать, какую глупость совершил. И мысленно бормочет проклятия. Капкан захлопнулся, теперь он не сможет так просто забыть. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он лихорадочно пытается отыскать самый верный выход из ситуации. Потому что все безболезненные выходы, увы, более им недоступны.

 ***

 Следующий день Грег опять потратил впустую.

Он обсудил по телефону с Бреттом вчерашнее мероприятие и попросил снять с центральной камеры холла снимок каждого гостя, чтобы можно было «кое-кому» показать. В тот вечер приглашенных было слишком много. Грегу не удалось присмотреться и к половине из них. Он чувствовал, что Бретт готов отозвать его в любой момент, и никак не мог смириться с неудачей. Раз за разом прокручивая в голове обрывки разговоров, подслушанные выводы и добровольно пересказанные сплетни, пытался отыскать хоть малейшую зацепку.

 Он весь вечер ждал Майкрофта, надеясь, что на сегодня запланирован еще один прием. Но ни сам Майкрофт, ни Антея так и не появились.

 Проснувшись около полуночи, Грег вышел из спальни, направляясь в уборную, и заметил слабый свет, пробивающийся из-под соседней двери. Встрепенувшись, он радостно дернул дверную ручку.

\- Майкрофт? – Дверь оказалась заперта. – Майкрофт, ты не спишь? – Он коротко стукнул по двери костяшками пальцев, прислушался. – Майкрофт? – Отбросив приличия, он громко забарабанил по деревянной поверхности кулаком. Перед внутренним взором промелькнула череда кровавых картинок из колонки происшествий. – Майкрофт, ты в порядке?

 Дверь резко распахнулась. Майкрофт – живой и здоровый, босиком, в халате голое тело заполнил дверной проем.

\- Что случилось? – В его тоне отчетливо вибрировало раздражение.

 - Я… ничего… - Грег опустил руку. Его мозг спешно обрабатывал ситуацию, двигаясь в направлении единственно возможного неутешительного вывода. – Просто… я…

 Майкрофт будто бы невзначай переступил с ноги на ногу, позволяя Грегу заглянуть в спальню. Точно зная, что тот увидит: разбросанную по полу одежду, смятую постель, широкую спину и светловолосый затылок лежащего на кровати мужчины.

 В планы Майкрофта не входило подобное разоблачение. Он хотел всего лишь избавиться от наваждения, переспать с развязным ценителем одноразового секса. Похоронить в глубинах памяти восторженно-влюбленный взгляд цвета горького шоколада. _Но раз уж все так удачно сложилось…_

 В зрачках Грега плеснулась боль, отдаваясь острым скручивающим спазмом внутри Майкрофта. Словно незримый хирург презрев анестезию воткнул скальпель в грудную клетку. Ноги рванулись загородить телом разврат спальни, руки хотели притянуть Грега к себе, губы дрогнули, готовые выдать оправдательную успокаивающую ложь. Но Майкрофт не позволил.

 «Так будет лучше», - подумал он.

 «Кому?» _,_ \- язвительно уточнил внутренний голос.

 «Всем», - убежденно отрезал Майкрофт и сам себе не поверил.

 Грег ошарашено отпрянул назад, развернулся, будто в замедленной съемке шагнул в сторону лестницы. За спиной тихо щелкнул дверной замок, спуская гончую времени с поводка. Уголки глаз обожгли злые слезы. Грег рванул вниз по ступеням, со всей силы шарахнул кулаком по стене, сбивая в кровь еще не зажившие костяшки пальцев. Скривился, с мстительным удовольствием баюкая взорвавшуюся болью руку.

 Вбежав в прохладу гостиной, рухнул в знакомое кресло. Свернулся калачиком и до онемения стиснул челюсти. И провел там остаток ночи, чутко вслушиваясь в тишину, с каким-то детским упрямством поджимая заледеневшие конечности. Майкрофт не стал его искать, не забеспокоился, даже не вышел за дверь. До слуха Грега не доносилось ни малейшего шума из его спальни – должно быть, она была хорошо звукоизолирована.

 Грег вернулся наверх лишь под утро. Он не хотел, чтобы пришедшая домработница видела в нем обиженного маленького щенка, выставленного хозяином на крыльцо за какую-то провинность. Тихо поднявшись по ступеням, он покосился на недружелюбно закрытую дверь второй спальни и скрылся за своей.

 ***

 Проснувшись через несколько часов, Грег натянул шорты, умылся и направился в кухню. Он находился в полной уверенности, что вновь остался дома один, однако уже на середине лестницы различил отголоски оживленного разговора и смех.

 Не дойдя до гостиной, Грег неуверенно замер в коридоре в двух футах от входа.

 Майкрофт смеялся.

Грег никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он так легко и открыто выражал эмоции, но не узнать ставший знакомым тембр и звук его голоса, было невозможно. Собеседник Майкрофта отличался более низким мягким баритоном.

 Они общались на французском.

Благодаря маме, Грег довольно бегло говорил на этом языке. Вслушиваясь в чужой диалог, он с горечью осознавал, как ужасающе мало моментов в его с Майкрофтом общем прошлом, которые можно вспомнить и посмеяться, которые делают людей значительно ближе и родней.

 - А помнишь, как мы с Дэном сбросили тебя в озеро, потому что ты отказывался купаться голышом вместе с нами? - веселился мужчина.

 - Я гораздо отчетливей помню, что пока вы маялись дурью, младшая сестра Дэна вместе со своими подружками стащила вашу одежду, - иронично фыркнул Майкрофт. – И почти милю до поместья мне пришлось тащиться в мокрых штанах, потому что ты конфисковал мои трусы, а Дэн отобрал рубашку.

 - У тебя хотя бы остались туфли, а мы искололи все пятки, пробираясь по лесу.

 - О, да! Мокрые туфли, которые начали натирать уже через пару минут. Лучше бы я шел босиком.

 - Знаешь, когда мы приезжали к нему в гости через пару лет после выпуска, - отсмеявшись, продолжил мужчина. – Ты в тот момент, кажется, был на континенте…

 - Подожди секунду, - прервал собеседника Майкрофт, переходя на английский. – Грег, не стой босиком в коридоре, - не повышая голоса, укоризненно произнес он. – И ты наверняка знаешь, что подслушивать под дверью – неприлично.

 Щеки быстро заливал румянец. Убрав ладони от лица, Грег вышел из своего укрытия, неловко одернул мятую футболку. Встав в центре комнаты, скрестил руки на груди и испытующе посмотрел на синеглазого блондина, занявшего кресло, которое Грег последние два дня считал _своим_.

 - Полагаю, вы уже видели друг друга на приеме у графини Чаплтнем, хотя и не были должным образом представлены. - Тон Майкрофта сохранил прежнюю невозмутимость. - С вашего позволения, я отброшу формальности и назову лишь имена. - Он приподнял уголок рта, искусно изображая легкую беспечность. – Грегори. Питер. - Одновременно с произнесенным именем, он указывал подбородком в сторону его обладателя.

 В этот момент Грег стоял перед непростым выбором.

 С одной стороны ему не нравилась идея, что у Майкрофта могут быть давние и глубокие чувства к этому Питеру. Тогда у Грега точно не было никаких шансов. Он никогда не смог бы стать для Майкрофта чем-то большим и навсегда остался бы в его понимании заурядным смазливым мальчишкой. С другой стороны, сама мысль о том, что Майкрофт не испытывал особых эмоций к своим любовникам, принижала значимость всего того, что произошло между ним и Грегом. Того, что еще вчера казалось таким важным.

 - Какой очаровательный экземпляр юного совершенства, - все так же по-французски промурлыкал Питер. – Майкрофт, ты заставляешь меня сгорать от зависти. - Он восхищенно цокнул языком.

 Грег не подал виду, что понял хоть слово.

Он опустился на диван, небрежным, будто бы давно отрепетированным движением пристроив голову на коленях Майкрофта. Вытянулся во весь рост и закинул ноги на подлокотник.

 Питер одобрительно проследил длину его голых, едва прикрытых короткими шортами ног.

\- Может, развлечемся втроем? – Взволнованно облизнув губы, он вопросительно глянул на Майкрофта.

 - Нет, - отрезал тот.

 Слишком поспешно. Обличающе резко.

 Он грубо запустил пальцы в волосы Грега, непонятно кого пытаясь успокоить этим собственническим жестом. Себя? Ощетинившегося напряженного мальчишку?

Проведя поверхностный анализ, Майкрофт с удивлением осознал, что уязвлен. Вот только никак не мог определиться, чья вина весомее: Грега, столь явно и бесстыдно демонстрирующего свое тело перед малознакомым мужчиной, или Питера, не посчитавшего нужным скрыть заинтересованность.

 - Раньше я не замечал за тобой этой жадности, - дружелюбно рассмеялся Питер. – Ты заинтриговал меня еще сильнее. Хотя бы намекни, насколько он хорош в постели.

 - Вы наверняка знаете, - произнес Грег на чистом французском, - что обсуждать человека в его присутствии в третьем лице – неприлично. - Он холодно улыбнулся.

 - Ха! Оказывается, парень неплохо образован! – ничуть не смутился Питер. – Что ж, спасибо, старина Майкрофт. Выставил меня озабоченным придурком.

 - Я тут ни при чем. - Майкрофт философски пожал плечами. – Ты сам без труда справляешься с этой задачей. Кстати, тебе уже пора выезжать, иначе опоздаешь на рейс.

 - Будь другом, пришли весточку, когда истечет срок твоей ренты. - Встав с кресла, Питер заговорчески подмигнул Майкрофту. – Я возьму несколько выходных и прилечу в Лондон, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство.

 - Непременно, - произнес Майкрофт тоном: «даже не надейся» и, на миг прекратив перебирать волосы Грега, хищно осклабился.

 ***

 Проводив Питера, Майкрофт вошел в кухню и окинул внимательным взглядом понурившегося Грега.

\- Чаю? – Он отвернулся, доставая из шкафчика банку с заваркой.

 - Ты его любишь? – буркнул Грег.

 - Что, прости? – Майкрофт медленно поставил банку на столешницу и повернулся, рассеяно потирая лоб.

 - Ты. Его. Любишь? – отчеканил Грег, бесстрашно глядя Майкрофту в глаза.

 - По-моему, это совершенно не твое дело, - сухо отрезал тот, борясь с желанием отвести взгляд.

 - Мое. - Грег упрямо мотнул головой. – Потому что я… - Он запнулся. - Вчера, когда…

 - Остановись. - Майкрофт нервно крутанул кольцо на безымянном пальце. – Не стоит озвучивать то, о чем потом пожалеешь.

 Каким-то особым чутьем Грег понимал, что за этим жестом, за этим постоянным «напоминанием» скрываются сильные болезненные эмоции.

 - Ему ты посоветовал то же самое? – Кивнув на кольцо, Грег горько усмехнулся.

 - Нет, мы никогда не говорили о чувствах, - задумчиво произнес Майкрофт. И досадливо скривился, поняв, что выдал лишнее.

 Хлопнула входная дверь, спасая Майкрофта из одной неловкой ситуации и забрасывая прямиком в другую.

 - Приветствую, брат мой. - В кухню ворвался донельзя довольный взлохмаченный Шерлок.

 Он остановился возле стола, чуть прищурился. Знакомый с его повадками много лет, Майкрофт сразу понял, что сейчас произойдет.

 - Грег, поднимись в свою комнату, - скомандовал он и собирался добавить: «немедленно», но вовремя опомнился. – Пожалуйста. - Он смягчил тон, добавив во взгляд четко отмеренную щепотку усталости.

 Просьба подействовала лучше приказа. Грег кивнул и послушно встал со стула. Расправив плечи, Майкрофт спокойно выдержал изучающий взор брата, пребывая в твердой уверенности, что Шерлок многое заметит, но ему не хватит знаний и опыта, чтобы правильно трактовать увиденное.

 - По-прежнему боишься за свое сердце, - коротко резюмировал Шерлок, остановив взгляд на узких бледных губах брата.

 Когда-то давно, в порыве необъяснимого откровения, Майкрофт пытался объяснить маленькому Шерлоку, какие чувства вызывает настоящий «взрослый» поцелуй. «Ты словно вынимаешь свое сердце и вкладываешь его в чужие ладони», - говорил он, наивно полагая, что ребенок забудет это философские рассуждения уже к вечеру. Вот только Шерлок не забыл и, став старше, сделал верные выводы насчет уязвимостей брата.

 - Что тебе нужно? – Проигнорировав его слова, Майкрофт вернулся к процедуре заваривания чая.

 Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

\- Хотел поинтересоваться. Из твоего департамента в последнее время ничего не пропадало? – Он небрежно бросил на стол распечатку.

 Едва взглянув на нее, Майкрофт мгновенно напрягся.

\- Где ты это взял?

 - Я так и думал. - Глаза Шерлока радостно блеснули. – На одном из форумов по криптологии ко мне обратился некий субъект, с просьбой дешифровать небольшой кусок текста за очень приличную плату.

 - Ему известно твое настоящее имя? – Майкрофт быстро вскинул голову.

 - Конечно – нет, - обиженно надулся Шерлок. – Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

 - И что ты хочешь? – Взяв со стола распечатку, Майкрофт аккуратно сложил лист пополам и убрал во внутренний карман пиджака.

 - Я не смог отследить местоположение заказчика. Проведи меня в ваш специальный отдел, с их оборудованием и моими знаниями мы его быстро вычислим.

 - Мне нужно позвонить. - Майкрофт достал из кармана телефон и вышел в коридор. – Подожди здесь, - бросил он через плечо.

 ***

 Грег валялся на кровати и, заложив руки за голову, пялился в потолок, когда дверь без стука распахнулась, и в комнату уверенно ворвался тот, с кем Грега уже не единожды сравнивали за последние несколько дней.

 Подойдя к окну, Шерлок резко развернулся, взметнув полы длинного черного пальто.

\- Спрашивай. - Он обжег Грега пристальным взглядом.

 - О чем? – непонимающе нахмурился тот.

 - О ком! – Шерлок нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. – Каждому новому любовнику моего брата не дает покоя лишь одна мысль: «Чем этот таинственный даритель кольца заслужил столь долгую и преданную память после своей смерти?».

 При упоминании о смерти, лицо Грега заметно вытянулось.

 - Проклятье! Ты не знал. - Шерлок яростно хлопнул себя по лбу, поморщился. - Майкрофт будет чертовски зол.

 - И ты бы действительно рассказал?

 - Нет, - без тени смущения ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Мне просто было любопытно, каким мотивом ты прикроешь свой вопрос.

 - Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я знаю все, что мне нужно, - жестко произнес Грег, поднимаясь с кровати. – Этот человек ценил и любил Майкрофта таким, какой он есть. И ничего не просил взамен. Все остальное – неважно.

 Материализовавшийся в дверном проеме Майкрофт ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, отметив искреннее недоумение на лице брата.

 - Идем, машина уже ждет. - Он поманил Шерлока из комнаты. – Грег, я вернусь поздно. Не сиди полночи за книгой.

 - Ладно. – Испытывая неловкость, Грег взъерошил пятерней волосы. - Можно мне съездить в Дионис, повидать ребят?

 - Конечно, - кивнул Майкрофт. – Стив отвезет тебя.

 Едва они с Шерлоком покинули комнату, Грег открыл шкаф и начал торопливо переодеваться.

 ***

 - Привет. - Грег нашел Алена сидящим в одиночестве на кухне Диониса. – Мы можем поговорить?

 - Привет. - Ален тепло улыбнулся. – Здесь, или пойдем в мою комнату?

 - Лучше в комнате. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то случайно подслушал наш разговор.

 Поднявшись наверх, Грег скинул куртку и оседлал колченогий стул.

 - Тут такое дело, Ален. - Он внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, набираясь решимости. – На самом деле я – бобби.

 Недоверчиво присвистнув, Ален чуть отодвинулся и сцепил пальцы в замок.

 - Мы расследуем убийство ваших ребят, и мне нужна твоя помощь. - Грег выжидательно замолчал.

 - И чем я могу помочь знаменитому Скотланд-Ярду? – скептически выгнул бровь Ален.

 - Ничего сложного. - Грег слез со стула и прыгнул на кровать рядом с Аленом. – У меня в телефоне есть фотографии всех мужчин с последнего приема. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на них и рассказал все необычное, что вспомнишь. Сплетни, подозрительные случаи, подслушанные разговоры. Ты ведь часто подрабатываешь на таких мероприятиях, а богачи привыкли не замечать обслуживающий персонал. - По лицу Алена было видно, что он колеблется, и Грег попробовал зайти с другой стороны. – Слушай, я никому не скажу, что ты мне помогал. И я вам не враг. Хотя бы просто укажи на тех, кого встречал сразу в трех местах: в Дионисе, на приемах и в развлекательных клубах.

 - Я не тусуюсь по клубам, это раз. В Дионис ходят солидные мужчины, а по обычным клубам мотается молодежь, это два. И на каждого из них при желании можно нарыть ведро компромата, это три. - Ален едва заметно пожал плечом. - Вряд ли я буду тебе полезен. Лучше попробуй расспросить Матео.

 - Ты шутишь? – Грег недовольно скривился. – После всего того, что мы с ним друг другу наговорили?

 - Тогда Зорга. - Ален развел руками. – Он хоть и не часто подрабатывает на приемах, зато перепробовал весь специфический контингент клубов.

 - Хорошо. - Грег расстроено кивнул, поднимаясь с кровати.

 - Только Зорг сегодня на выезде. Будет завтра утром, - бросил Ален ему вслед.

 - Спасибо. - Грег протянул Алену руку. – Я могу быть уверен, что ты не выдашь меня остальным?

 - Можешь. - Ален слабо улыбнулся. – Я по-прежнему считаю тебя нормальным парнем, Райдер, хоть ты и бобби.

 ***

 Вернувшись домой далеко за полночь, Майкрофт поднялся по лестнице и, заметив в своей спальне включенный свет, обреченно вздохнул.

 Грег спал, уютно зарывшись носом в подушку, закинув ногу поверх сбившегося в кучу одеяла. Замерев на пороге, Майкрофт несколько секунд смотрел на него, понимая, что слишком вымотан, чтобы в очередной раз держать оборону против мальчишеского упрямства. Можно было бы незаметно уйти, заночевать в другой комнате, или на диване в гостиной, однако Майкрофт не поддался на уговоры усталости.

_Хватит плыть по течению._

 Сев на постель, он осторожно опустил руку на обтянутое футболкой плечо.

\- Грег, проснись.

 Длинные ресницы дрогнули, в распахнувшихся карих глазах еще клубилась сонная дымка. Грег медленно моргнул, пытаясь определить настроение Майкрофта по его бесстрастному лицу.

 - Подумал, если усну в твоей постели, ты не сможешь привести сюда другого мужчину. - Он неуверенно улыбнулся. – Глупо, да?

 Майкрофт промолчал, зачем-то провел пальцами по лбу Грега, убирая непослушную челку.

 - Чем я хуже Питера? – Закусив нижнюю губу, Грег опустил взгляд.

 - Ничем, дурачок, - вырывалось прежде, чем Майкрофт осознал смысл своих слов.

 - Тогда _почему_?

 Раздраженно поднявшись на ноги, Майкрофт потянул с шеи галстук. Отошел на безопасное расстояние от кровати.

\- Возвращайся в свою комнату, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он, распахивая дверцы шкафа. – Мне нужно отдохнуть.  «А с утра воспользоваться остатками разума и отправить тебя восвояси» _, -_ мысленно продолжил Майкрофт. – «Так дальше не может продолжаться» _._

 - Можно мне сегодня остаться с тобой? – В голосе Грега зазвенело неприкрытое волнение. Казалось, он каким-то образом смог расслышать мысли Майкрофта. – Только на одну ночь.

 - Нет. Оставь меня. Иди в свою комнату.

Майкрофт крепко вцепился пальцами полированные дверцы и обернулся лишь после того, как услышал щелчок закрывшейся двери.

 ***

 В последние дни Майкрофта преследуют заполненные желанием, чувственные сны. И даже развязный секс с Питером не принес ожидаемого успокоения.

 - Можно? – шелестит тихий голос, и матрац чуть прогибается под весом второго тела.

 - Конечно, мой мальчик, - мурлычет Майкрофт, наощупь ловя в темноте чужую ладонь. - Иди сюда.

 К черту логику и предусмотрительность. К черту одежду! Хотя бы во сне он может позволить себе попробовать. Позволить представить, как оно могло бы быть. Позволить не сдерживаться.

Накрыть горячее гладкое тело своим, впиться губами в шею над ключицей, оставляя метку, вжаться болезненно напряженным членом в упругое бедро.

 - Вот так. Не бойся. Я буду осторожен.

 Изучать кончиками пальцев рельеф молодого стройного тела и не стесняться своего. Грубо потянув за волосы на затылке, приблизиться губами к чужому рту и выдохнуть, пьянея от вседозволенности:

\- Ты мой. Только мой. Запомни.

 - Только твой, - восторженно вторят невидимые в темноте губы и обжигают сладким томительным поцелуем.

 В мозгу что-то щелкает. Осознание происходящего вызывает шок. Майкрофт резко откатывается в сторону, включает ночник. Слепо щурится от бьющего по глазам света.

 - Грег? Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

 Глаза мальчишки подозрительно блестят, на шее и груди наливаются алым несколько засосов.

\- Занимаюсь с тобой любовью, разве не очевидно? – огрызается он.

 «Любовью! Ну, кто в наше время занимается любовью кроме романтических девиц из бульварных романов?» - Майкрофт мысленно хватается за голову.

 Нижняя губа Грега предательски подрагивает. Он опускает голову, прячет глаза в тени ресниц. Внутри Майкрофта что-то ломается, он тяжело вздыхает.

_Любовь? Что ж, пусть сегодня это будет любовь._

 - Посмотри на меня. - Протянув руку, он подталкивает подбородок Грега вверх. – Прости, что накричал. - Он ловит расстроенный потухший взгляд.

Отстраненно поглаживая большим пальцем приоткрытые губы, щеку, скулу Грега, Майкрофт думает, что уже слишком стар для всей этой мелодрамы. Для занятий любовью. Для _«Любви»_ \- короткого слова с большой буквы.

\- В первый раз будет немного больно, ты знаешь?

 Грег кивает, судорожно сглатывает. Его щеки соперничают цветом с самой яркой отметиной возле ключицы.

 - Хорошо. - Майкрофт мягко целует его плечо, шею, прихватывает зубами мочку уха. – Расслабься, я обо всем позабочусь, - бормочет он, прижимаясь губами к пульсирующему виску.

 Сегодня на удивление легко забыть доводы разума, поддаться абсурдным желаниям.

 Провести прохладными от лубриканта пальцами по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне бедер и наслаждаться ответной дрожью. Она - словно электрический ток, преодолевая сопротивление, покалывает подушечки пальцев и растекается по ладоням. Посмотреть в мгновенно затуманившиеся глаза и с сожалением произнести:

\- Встань на четвереньки. Так тебе будет удобнее.  _А я избавлюсь от соблазна раствориться в этом бездонном омуте._ Умница, разведи ноги чуть шире. - Майкрофт облизывает мгновенно пересохшие губы.

 Готовность, с которой Грег отзывается на звук его голоса, сводит Майкрофта с ума.

 Проникнуть в горячее тугое нутро и неторопливо скользить вперед и назад. Кусая щеку изнутри, с трудом проталкивать воздух в онемевшие легкие. Майкрофт подозревает, что на его лице сейчас застыло странное болезненно жесткое выражение, и рад, что Грег не может его разглядеть.

 - Ты все делаешь правильно, молодец, - хрипло произносит он и совсем не уверен, что хватит выдержки контролировать собственное бурлящее возбуждение.

 Грег сдавленно охает, прогибается в пояснице и бессознательно подается навстречу, ловя ритм ласкающих его пальцев. Слишком чувственно. Слишком открыто. На порядок ярче самых бесстыдных фантазий. Тяжело дыша, Майкрофт пробует на вкус бисеринки пота, рассыпавшиеся по спине Грега, левой рукой крепко сжимает его член.

 - Не торопись, позволь удовольствию заполнить тебя до краев, разлиться по всему телу. - Он медленно двигает ладонью от основания вверх и обратно, старательно обходя вниманием головку.

 Глухо застонав, Грег утыкается лбом в скрещенные руки, тихо поскуливает. Его тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь.

 - Тише, еще не время. Тише. - Майкрофт успокаивающе гладит его по голове и плечам, прижимается к влажным напряженным бедрам, целует шею.

 Он имеет весьма смутное представление о том, что значит «любить», и еще более неясен в его понимании расплывчатый термин «заниматься любовью», однако он ни секунды не сомневается, что Грег давно отыскал нужный ответ. И принял за аксиому. Он еще не растерял свойственную юности любознательность и наверняка без утайки пересказал бы все Майкрофту, если бы тот согласился выслушать.

 - Еще не поздно отказаться, - шепчет Майкрофт и не знает, сможет ли отступить, если Грег решит воспользоваться предоставленным шансом. – Я пойму, если ты передумаешь.

 - Нет, я хочу. - Грег мотает головой. Его шероховатый насыщенный вожделением голос царапает слух, скребет невидимым кончиком лезвия вдоль позвоночника. – Давно мечтал… узнать тебя с этой стороны, - тихо фыркает он.

 - Что ж. - Из горла Майкрофта рвется сдавленный рык. – Хоть это и против моих правил, сегодня я позволю тебе удовлетворить свое любопытство. - Он грубо двигает бедрами, скользя членом меж скользких от смазки ягодиц. - _Мой_ любознательный друг.

 Фраза давно угасла в ночи, а в мозгу Майкрофта все еще бьется это сладкое в своей безысходности слово: «Мой!». Он облизывает горчащие страхом губы, вслушивается в испуганную тишину.

Даже привычная ирония не помогает сегодня удержать дистанцию.

Отстранившись, он торопливо разрывает зубами упаковку презерватива, раскатывает его непослушными пальцами вдоль члена, пытается усмирить бешено бьющееся сердце.

 - Ты – восхитителен. - Майкрофт гладит напряженную спину и, стиснув зубы, осторожно толкается внутрь Грега. – Лучше любого из _них._ \- Он сдавленно шипит, стараясь удержать сознание, стремительно исчезающее в вихре наслаждения.

 Грег чутко реагирует на малейшее прикосновение. Он напоминает идеально отстроенное уникальное фортепьяно в руках мастера. На долю секунды Майкрофт разрешает себе обмануться, что Грег создан именно для него. Для него _одного_. Ухватившись за бедра, Майкрофт ритмично покачивается, с каждым разом погружаясь все глубже в гладкое и тесное тепло.

 - Дыши, Грег. Не забывай дышать. - И сглатывает, пытаясь смочить вязкой слюной пересохшее горло. Крепко зажмуривается. – Не сжимай меня так сильно, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, - севшим голосом предупреждает он.

 Чудом уцелевшая частичка разума подсказывает, что ни его самого, ни Грега надолго не хватит.

Грег как-то отчаянно и рвано смеется. Комкает в ладонях простынь и выгибается, пытаясь усилить приятные ощущения.

\- Пожалуйста, - бормочет он, словно в полузабытье, и обессилено роняет голову на постель. – Пожалуйста, Майкрофт. - Он инстинктивно рвется ему навстречу.

 Вокруг сердца наматывается незримая колючая проволока. Майкрофт замирает, войдя до упора, и наклонившись, бережно целует Грега в плечо. Ждет, прижимаясь к трепещущему телу, обхватив его рукой поперек ходящих ходуном ребер.

 Он хотел бы заглянуть Грегу в лицо, спросить, похоже ли происходящее на «занятие любовью», но не решается. Такой вопрос кажется ему слишком нелепым. Непозволительно сентиментальным.

 - Хочу, чтобы ты навсегда запомнил этот момент. - Майкрофт медленно выходит, и сразу же толкается обратно. – Хочу, чтобы каждый раз занимаясь сексом, ты вспоминал своего первого мужчину – _меня,_ свои ощущения. - Он кладет руку на член Грега и плавно наращивает темп. – _Хочу, чтобы ты навсегда остался моим_.

 Грег силится пообещать, что непременно запомнит. Признаться, что ему не нужны другие. Что он хочет остаться с Майкрофтом. Но губы не слушаются, а вскоре на слова уже просто не хватает дыхания.

 Все это похоже на томительное, пугающее в своей восхитительности падение.

 Майкрофт некоторое время поддерживает тягучий дразнящий темп, а затем вдруг срывается, мгновенно теряя контроль. Его движения становятся резкими, требовательными. До дрожи уместными. Во рту разливается терпкий металлический привкус, искусанные губы глухо саднят. Грег захлебывается внезапным наслаждением, когда пальцы Майкрофта зарываются в волосы на затылке, ласково тянут на себя.

 Майкрофт опять оказался прав. Охватившее каждый нерв напряжение взрывается единой ошеломляющей волной, сминает все на своем пути. Грег кричит и растворяется в эйфории, выплескиваясь в ладонь Майкрофта. И улыбается, подламываясь под умиротворяющей тяжестью его жесткого сотрясаемого оргазмом тела.

 ***

 Признание Грега и последовавшая за ним просьба, кажется, совершенно не удивили Зорга. Он насмешливо вскинул пробитую пирсингом бровь и стал с любопытством листать цифровые снимки.

 - Зануда, зануда, зануда, - скучающим тоном комментировал он. – О! Лошадка Хорес! – Зорг удивленно хмыкнул.

 - Лошадка?! – непонимающе нахмурился Грег.

 - Ну, да. Таскается в специализированные загородные клубы, где изображает из себя лошадь. Животное такое. - Зорг довольно осклабился. – Упряжь, тренировки, еда из корыта…

 Грег с Аленом переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами. На лице Алена промелькнуло брезгливое выражение.

 - Зануда, зануда, - продолжил листать Зорг. – А это Стилл - опытный «Верхний». - Он остановился на следующем фото. – По слухам, очень изобретательный и жестокий. Сам я с ним не связывался, не мой профиль. - Зорг поскреб пальцами затылок возле края ирокеза и продолжил. – Зануда, зануда, зануда. Ха! Этого я тоже знаю. Стиляга – галстучный фетишист.

 Грег вздрогнул и внимательней присмотрелся к молодому невзрачному парню на фото. В официальном заявлении полиции не говорилось ни слова о том, что предполагаемым орудием убийства был галстук, поэтому Грег старался прозвучать как можно более безразлично:

\- Он их коллекционирует, что ли?

 - Типа того. - Зорг скривил губы в ехидной усмешке. – Как-то раз подвалил ко мне в «темной» у «Кэнди», пытался связать руки галстуком и трахнуть, но я доходчиво объяснил малому расстановку сил. Он проникся, хоть и не сразу. Под конец даже умалял, чтобы я засадил ему еще глубже.

 - Он приходил в «Дионис»? – Грег бросил быстрый взгляд на Алена.

 - При мне ни разу. - Ален покачал головой. – Впервые его вижу.

 - Матео вроде хвастался, что один раз был на его хате. - Зорг рассеяно крутанул кольцо в ухе. – Рассказывал, что у него их там целый шкаф и после каждого траха, он добавляет очередной использованный галстук в коллекцию.

 Грег узнал еще много деталей, связанных со странными и неприличными пристрастиями отдельных представителей английского гей-сообщества, но мысленно вновь и вновь возвращался к рассказу о Стиляге.

 ***

 - Мне не дадут ордер на обыск без весомых причин, как ты не понимаешь! – кипятился Бретт, вышагивая по кабинету из угла в угол.

 Грег сидел в кресле для посетителей и, закусив губу, упрямо смотрел в пол.

Сегодня утром по телефону Бретт заявил, что каникулы окончены, и Грегу пора возвращаться к службе. Спускаясь на первый этаж, Грег пытался придумать, «как» и самое главное «что» сказать Майкрофту, но тот заговорил первым. Сухо сообщил, что более не нуждается в услугах Грега, что Стив отвезет его, куда он попросит. Сказал и вышел из кухни, а через минуту и из дома. Ни разу не обернувшись.

 - Но он повернут на галстуках! – не сдавался Грег. – Я чувствую, что это он.

 - Мало ли кто на чем повернут. - Бретт остановился в центре комнаты и смерил Грега многозначительным взглядом. – Это еще не повод.

 - Сэр? – В дверях застыла высокая черноволосая девушка-констебль. – Мы нашли материалы, которые вы просили.

 - Спасибо. - Развернувшись, Бретт направился к выходу. – Грег, идем с нами, - бросил он через плечо.

 Они пересекли гудящую, словно рой рассерженных пчел общую комнату, подошли к столу возле окна, за которым сидел остролицый мужчина со значком сержанта.

Получив одобрительный кивок от Бретта, мужчина начал:

 - Эдвард Милибэнд. Окончил Оксфордский университет и Лондонскую школу экономики. Год назад был назначен руководителем совета по экономическим вопросам Казначейства. Проживает в особняке за городом вместе с женой и полуторогодовалой дочкой.

 - Надо же! Женат на женщине, а развлекается с мужчинами. - Грег удивленно прищурился. – Это подозрительно.

 - Но это не преступление, - возразил Бретт. – По крайней мере, не в наше время и не в нашей стране.

 - У него должна быть квартира на окраине Челси. - Грег прислонился к подоконнику и, пытаясь замаскировать волнение, пихнул руки в карманы джинсов.

 - Есть. На Малберри-Уолк, - отозвалась девушка-констебль. – Получена им в наследство 5 лет назад.

 - Мы должны попасть туда, должны взять галстуки на экспертизу. - Грег умоляюще посмотрел на Бретта.

 - Ладно, я лично съезжу и «пощупаю» его. - Бретт устало поморщился. – И не потому, что верю твоему «чутью». Просто мы все равно не можем найти нужную зацепку и топчемся на месте. Наберите его домашний номер. - Он снял телефонную трубку. – Алло, миссис Милибэнд? – произнес он тридцать секунд спустя. – Старший детектив-инспектор Бретт, Скотланд-Ярд. Могу я переговорить с вашим мужем? Понятно. - Он вздохнул. – Спасибо за информацию. - Бретт нажал отбой и посмотрел на остролицего. – Жена говорит, что Милибэнд уже уехал на работу.

 - Я выясню, где располагается его офис, - понимающе кивнул тот.

 - Сэр, машина Милибэнда пять минут назад была припаркована возле его квартиры на Малберри-Уолк, - подала голос девушка-констебль, переключаясь между уличными камерами видеонаблюдения.

 - Что ж, твоя взяла. - Бретт усмехнулся Грегу. - Попробую застать его врасплох, если успею.

 - Можно мне поехать с вами? – встрепенулся Грег.

 - Можно, если пообещаешь держать рот на замке.

 ***

 Первым, что Грег заметил, когда машина подъехала к нужному дому, оказался черный тонированный автомобиль, возле капота которого возвышался человек в черном пальто, с черным зонтом. Эту гордо выпрямленную спину и чуть рыжеватый затылок Грег узнал бы из тысячи.

 - Майкрофт? – Выскочив на тротуар, Грег едва успел сделать пару шагов, как из ниоткуда вынырнули два широкоплечих бойца с автоматами наперевес и преградили ему путь.

 - Какие-то проблемы, констебль? – холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт, опасно сузив глаза.

 - Майкрофт, что ты здесь…

 - Подожди в машине, сынок. - Бретт решительно задвинул Грега себе за спину.

 Через секунду двери подъезда распахнулись, выпуская на улицу трех человек в штатском, двое из которых вели скованного наручниками Милибэнда. Грег наблюдал, как Милибэнда садят в тонированный фургон, как высокомерно поджав губы, Майкрофт что-то говорит Бретту, затем разворачивается и садится в свой автомобиль. Как полыхают злой досадой глаза старшего детектива-инспектора Бретта, когда он возвращается к Грегу.

 Он все видел, но ни черта не понимал.

 - Поехали, здесь нам больше нечего делать, - буркнул Бретт, поравнявшись с Грегом и, не полагаясь на силу слов, ухватил его за рукав куртки.

 Сидевший рядом с Майкрофтом Шерлок поправил воротник пальто и задумчиво скрестил пальцы под подбородком.

\- Мы навсегда в ответе за тех, кого приручили, брат мой, - произнес он на идеальном французском, провожая взглядом удаляющийся полицейский седан.

 В его тоне Майкрофту померещился легкий укор.

 ***

 Прошла неделя.

 Грег лежал на диване в съемной квартире, с трех сторон обложившись учебниками. Бретт перевел его в свой департамент, и через три месяца Грегу предстояло сдавать экзамен на приставку «детектив». Он решил, что уже пора начинать готовиться.

 В дверь позвонили.

 Вытерев мгновенно взмокшие ладони о футболку, Грег встал с дивана. После возвращения из субреальности под названием «Собственность Майкрофта Холмса» едва заслышав дверной звонок или трель мобильного, он всякий раз тешил себя надеждой, что это Майкрофт, наконец-то, соизволил дать о себе знать. Что вспыхнувшее между ним и Грегом притяжение не было лишь плодом разыгравшегося воображения. Что все было серьезно.

За дверью стоял молодой человек в форме курьера. Он поздоровался, протянул Грегу чистый запечатанный конверт и, пока Грег крутил его в руках, незаметно исчез. Захлопнув дверь, Грег вернулся в комнату и взял со стола канцелярский нож.

В конверте оказался чек на три с половиной тысячи фунтов – оговоренная в самом начале, но давно позабытая Грегом плата за семь дней в роли эскорта.

 - Твою мать! – Грег отбросил конверт и, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, сполз на пол. – Зачем ты так со мной? – простонал он и ткнулся лбом в колени.

 Посидев так пару минут, Грег повернул голову и с досадой посмотрел на валяющийся рядом чек. Аккуратные завитки букв, отстраненная калиграфичность подчерка – ни грамма неположенных эмоций, как и в облике самого Майкрофта Холмса.

 - Ну, уж нет, так просто ты от меня не откупишься, - сердито пробормотал он, вскакивая на ноги. Схватил чек, наскоро натянул кроссовки и куртку и выбежал на улицу.

 ***

 К тому моменту, когда Грег добрался до дома Майкрофта, вся злость и самоуверенность уже куда-то испарились. Он расплатился с таксистом и остался стоять у дороги, не уверенный, что имеет смысл торопиться к входу. Майкрофт может даже не пустить его на порог.

 Он в очередной раз вспомнил тот безразличный взгляд, официально-пренебрежительное «констебль», и на душе стало совсем паршиво. Он мог сколько угодно обманывать себя, но следовало признать, что Майкрофт не сделал ни одного шага навстречу. Ни разу не показал, что хочет, чтобы Грег остался, что тот ему действительно нужен. Он просто соглашался, принимал условия, делал выбор. И надо отметить, выбор не всегда оставался в пользу Грега.

 Но затем он вспомнил пустоту, затоплявшую зрачки Майкрофта усталой дымкой по вечерам. Его дурацкое стремление удержать дистанцию с другими людьми, скрываясь в неодушевленной компании сигар, коньяка и произведений давно умерших поэтов. Тщательно сдерживаемые проявления заботы и желания.

 В ту ночь Грег готов был поклясться, что Майкрофт его любит - под непроницаемой оболочкой надменности и безразличия таилось на удивление много нежности. Ради этого он обязан был попробовать, даже рискуя в очередной раз напороться на категоричный отказ.

 В кармане куртки зазвенел мобильный. Грег вытащил его и, взглянув на незнакомый номер, нажал «ответить».

 - Или заходи внутрь, или я отправлю Стива, чтобы отвез тебя домой, - твердо произнес Майкрофт. – Нечего маячить на улице.

 Грег взволнованно улыбнулся, сжал кулаки и зашагал к парадной двери.

 ***

 - Чай будешь? – Майкрофт принял у Грега куртку и приглашающе кивнул в сторону гостиной.

 - Лучше бы пива. - Скрестив руки на груди, Грег проигнорировал правила приличия и прошел прямиком в кухню. – Но чай тоже сойдет.

 Невольно усмехнувшись этой маленькой дерзости, Майкрофт направился вслед за ним.

\- Честно говоря, я предполагал, что ты примчишься дней на пять раньше. Начнешь требовать правды и справедливости.

 - Я был занят. - Грег уязвлено поджал губы. – И о какой справедливости идет речь?

 - Разве начальник тебе не сказал? – Майкрофт налил воду в чайник, щелкнул кнопкой. – Эти три убийства официально так и останутся нераскрытыми.

 - Все-таки это был он? – Глаза Грега азартно блеснули. Бухнувшись на стул, он облокотился на полированную столешницу. – Я оказался прав, их убил Милибэнд?

 - Прав. - Майкрофт кивнул и отвернулся к шкафчику, чтобы достать заварку. – И мне было бы любопытно послушать, как ты пришел к этому выводу.

 - Серьезно? - Грег нерешительно поскреб подбородок, прикидывая, не нарушит ли он каких либо правил, но ничего крамольного в предстоящем разговоре не нашел.

 Наблюдая, как Майкрофт колдует над заварником, он кратко пересказал ключевые моменты своего мини-расследования. А когда закончил, Майкрофт поставил перед ним дымящуюся чашку и сел напротив.

 - В который раз убеждаюсь, что ты умный парень и далеко пойдешь. - В тоне Майкрофта мелькнула легкая грусть.

 - И как давно ты знаешь? – Грег обхватил руками тонкие бока чашки, согревая внезапно замерзшие ладони.

 - Что ты умный?

 - Что я бобби.

 - С самого начала.

 Грег ошеломленно выдохнул, поднес чашку к губам и сделал основательный глоток, позабыв, что чай еще слишком горячий. И почти не почувствовал его обжигающего действия.

«Сейчас бы порцию двойного виски, чтобы вправить съехавшие мозги на место» _,_ \- подумал он.

 - И зачем тебе понадобился бобби? – Грег вернул чашку на стол, опасаясь расплескать, или хуже того, выронить ее из ставших непослушными пальцев. – Нет, давай по порядку. - Он помотал головой. – За что ты арестовал Милибэнда?

 - За государственную измену.

 - Значит, ты работаешь на правительство?

 - Можно и так сказать. - Майкрофт неопределенно пожал плечами. – Послушай, я не могу рассказать тебе подробности, но могу заверить, что Милибэнд получит по заслугам. Он страдает серьезным психическим расстройством на фоне подавляемой в течение многих лет гомосексуальности. Вдобавок его дядя занимает пост министра иностранных дел. Пойми, он не по зубам Скотланд-Ярду.

 - Тогда мы опять возвращаемся к первоначальному вопросу. - Грег упрямо вздернул подбородок. – Зачем тебе был нужен я?

 - Чтобы стать символом моей слабости. - Майкрофт невесело улыбнулся самым уголком губ. – Я понял, что преступнику нравится использовать людские слабости. Для одного высокопоставленного британского чиновника слабостью были смазливые молодые парни, слабостью этих парней были деньги. Совместив одно с другим, Милибэнд получил доступ к зашифрованным документам ограниченного пользования. Чиновник хоть и был порочен, но далеко не глуп и, обнаружив пропажу, сдался с повинной в департамент безопасности. После экстренной смены скомпрометированных ключей шифрования Милибэнду оставалось либо выбросить украденные документы в мусор и попрощаться с потенциальным покупателем, либо попробовать заполучить универсальный ключ, самым доступным владельцем которого был я. По какой-то причине вместо того, чтобы попытаться подкупить тебя, Милибэнд начал искать взломщика - криптографа и, сам того не подозревая, вышел на Шерлока.

 - Ты не посвящал меня в детали. Откуда тебе было знать, что я не продам тебя? – Грег нахмурился.

 - Это было неважно, - насмешливо фыркнул Майкрофт. – Заказанная для тебя одежда и мелкие… безделушки были оснащены специализированными передатчиками, так что я мог слышать и видеть все, что с тобой происходит.

 - Вот подлец! – Однако, вместо ожидаемого Майкрофтом возмущения, в голосе Грега зазвенел искренний восторг. – Сделал из меня двойного агента, даже не спросив моего согласия.

 Грег не переставал удивлять, и Майкрофт мысленно покачал головой. Он до сих пор с трудом мог предсказать реакцию мальчишки в некоторых ситуациях.

 - Кстати о подлости, - помрачнел Грег и, встав на ноги, вытащил из кармана джинсов сложенный пополам чек. – Зачем?

 - Таков был наш уговор. – Майкрофт как можно безразличнее пожал плечами. – Я лишь выполнил свою часть сделки.

 - Но ты же понимал, что служил мне пропуском в высший круг общества. - Разорвав чек пополам, Грег бросил его на край стола и шагнул к Майкрофту. – Это я, а не ты должен был заплатить. - Он осторожно опустил ладони ему на плечи. – А теперь ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя. - Он наклонился, утыкаясь подбородком в макушку Майкрофта. – Мне не нужны твои деньги. Зачем ты так со мной? – закрыв глаза, укоризненно выдохнул он.

 Майкрофт молчал, не решаясь пошевелиться. Но когда желание обнять Грега стало столь велико, что заломило сложенные на коленях руки, все же собрался с духом.

\- Потому что молодость непостоянна, - глухо пробормотал он. – Потому что ты обязательно найдешь более подходящего для себя человека. Потому что…

 - Сколько? – Отстранившись, Грег смахнул рассерженные слезы с уголков глаз и отступил на шаг. – Скажи, сколько?

 - Сколько, чего? – Майкрофт недоуменно наморщил лоб.

 - Сколько лет мне должно исполниться, чтобы ты поверил, что мои чувства серьезны, - выкрикнул Грег, кусая побледневшие губы. – Сколько было тебе, когда ты в первый раз по-настоящему влюбился?

 - Тише. Я никогда не сомневался, что твои чувства серьезны. Иди сюда. - Майкрофт притянул Грега за руку к себе на колени, крепко обнял, поглаживая подрагивающую спину. – Пойми, моя жизнь давно устоялась. Я не настолько гибкий, как ты, перемены подобного рода даются мне с большим трудом, и когда ты решишь уйти…

 - Перестраховщик, - возмущенно прошипел Грег ему в шею. – Так и проторчишь всю жизнь на земле, высчитывая вероятности того, что твой самолет разобьется на взлете.

 Много лет назад, еще во времена студенчества, Майкрофт позволил себе влюбиться в одного милого, но совершенно не склонного к постоянным отношениям молодого человека. Который легко вошел в жизнь Майкрофта и так же легко из нее исчез, оставив после себя лишь ворох потускневших воспоминаний.

 Майкрофт ничего не сказал ему о своих чувствах, и много лет мучился вопросом: «Изменило бы его признание хоть что-нибудь?». Кольцо на пальце Майкрофта служит ежедневным напоминанием о том, как безрассудны сильные эмоции. Они всегда лишь мешают. Как в работе, так и в личной жизни.

 Но Грег считает иначе. Он упрямый и целеустремленный. Готов услышать и принять всю правду без купюр. Майкрофт даже немного ему завидует, хотя по большей части восхищен. Самому Майкрофту недостает такой смелости. Он отодвигает Грега за плечи и пристально смотрит ему в глаза, а затем переводит взгляд на губы.

  _В первый раз целуя любимого человека, ты добровольно вынимаешь свое сердце и вкладываешь в чужие ладони. Но всегда существует шанс, что его умышленно или по неосторожности растопчут._

 Скользнув правой рукой под пиджак, Грег кладет ладонь напротив сердца Майкрофта.

\- Обещаю, что буду с ним осторожен.

 В его лице Майкрофт различает отголоски любви и волнения, но на первом плане маячит абсурдное в своей нелогичности стремление защитить. Неужели Майкрофт настолько жалко выглядит? В конце концов, кто из них старше, влиятельней и опытнее? Он невпопад думает, что болтливого Шерлока следовало начинать пороть еще в детстве.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - хрипло шепчет он и тянется к губам Грега.

 Они сладкие, теплые и удивительно мягкие. С головой окунувшись в поток давно позабытых ощущений, Майкрофт мысленно клянется оставаться рядом столько, сколько потребуется. _Час, месяц, год._ Но спустя мгновение осознает, что даже если Грег когда-нибудь соберется уйти, он вряд ли найдет в себе силы отпустить этого необыкновенного мальчишку без боя.

  **Эпилог.**

 После нескольких встреч на местах преступлений, Джон Уотсон приходит к выводу, что ему определенно нравится этот стильный и харизматичный детектив-инспектор. Несмотря на яркую привлекательную внешность Грегори Лестрейд прост в общении, не лезет за словом в карман и на удивление хорошо умеет слушать. Женщины от него без ума. Он с легкостью перехватывает любые попытки заигрываний, подмигивает и отшучивается, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, хотя со стороны Джону вполне очевидно, что ни одна из этих девиц его всерьез не интересует.

 Джон думает, что нужно будет пригласить Грега в паб, что он может стать отличным напарником в деле знакомства с девушками. У него нет на пальце обручального кольца, а значит, он до сих пор не женат. Это немного странно, Грег не выглядит легкомысленным, но Джон предпочитает не заострять на этом внимание.

 Еще одним неоспоримым достоинством Грега в понимании Джона является его особое отношение к Шерлоку. Грег одного с ними возраста, но когда он отчитывает Шерлока за очередную дурость, в его глазах появляется это теплое добродушно-снисходительное выражение. Джон уверен, что Грег мог бы стать Шерлоку отличным братом.

 В отличие от кровного брата – Майкрофта, которого Джон видел только два раза и основательно невзлюбил с тех пор. Наглый, напыщенный сноб. Джон с удовольствием избежал бы с ним встреч в обозримом будущем, если бы это было возможно.

 Сегодня Шерлок полдня разглядывал потолок, лежа на диване в гостиной. Затем вдруг резво вскочил, заявил Джону, что понадобится его помощь в одном неприятном, но неизбежном деле и привел себя в порядок буквально за 20 минут. Теперь они едут в кэбе по направлению к северной оконечности Лондона. К тому моменту, когда конечная цель их поездки – старинный особняк, становится очевидна, Джон все еще не знает «зачем» и «к кому».

 Войдя вслед за Шерлоком в просторный холл, Джон первым делом видит пожилого сухопарого дворецкого, но буквально через минуту со стороны лестницы слышится дробный перестук каблучков.

 - Шерлок, ты все-таки приехал! – улыбается высокая нарядная женщина и, раскинув руки, торопится к ним навстречу. – И даже привез с собой друга. - Она невесомо обнимает Шерлока за плечи и поворачивается к Джону. - София Холмс, приятно познакомиться. - Она протягивает для рукопожатия узкую бледную ладонь.

 - Джон Уотсон, - автоматически отвечает Джон. – Я тоже очень рад знакомству. - Он возмущенно косится на Шерлока, пытаясь вычислить степень его родства с этой женщиной.

 - Это моя мама, Джон, - спохватывается Шерлок. – И у нее сегодня день рождения.

 Джон мечтает отвести Шерлока в какой-нибудь укромный уголок и доходчиво объяснить, что так с друзьями не поступают: не зная о цели поездки, он заявился без подарка, в джинсах, даже без цветов. Однако в этот момент из-за двери высовывается загадочная физиономия Грега.

 - София, ты уже готова? – весело кричит он. – Тогда закрывай глаза, я приготовил тебе сюрприз! - Дождавшись, когда София послушно закроет глаза руками, Грег на секунду исчезает, чтобы появиться с небольшим круглым пирогом, в центре которого горит витая свечка. – По-здра-вля-ю! – по слогам декламирует он.

 Открыв глаза, София восторженно смеется и хлопает в ладоши.

 - Не понимаю, - возмущенно ворчит Шерлок. – Лестрейд каждый год готовит ей один и тот же пирог, и каждый раз она радуется, словно ребенок.

 - Что здесь делает Грег? – стремится прояснить насущный вопрос Джон, но Шерлок слишком поглощен своими мыслями. – Это внимание, Шерлок. Она рада вниманию, а не оригинальности или новизне подарка, - поясняет он спустя некоторое время, так и не дождавшись ответа.

 - Возможно, ей всегда не хватало такого вот простого и понятного сына, - бормочет Шерлок.

 - Мальчики, идемте в гостиную. - София машет им рукой и распахивает резные двустворчатые двери.

 Пока они усаживаются за стол, Грег вытаскивает откуда-то расписные картонные колпаки. С хитрой усмешкой цепляет один себе на голову, второй ловко напяливает на макушку Шерлока.

\- Молодец, что приехал. - Он шутливо щелкает Шерлока под подбородок резинкой.

 Джон без возражений берет из рук Грега третий колпак, и не может скрыть смешок, глядя на Шерлока, по-прежнему сидящего с задумчивым видом. Контраст серьезного лица с цветастым конусом в темной шевелюре – невероятно комичен. Заметив его веселье, Шерлок сдергивает с себя колпак.

 - Полагаю, Майкрофт как всегда занят спасением Мира, и мы не станем его дожидаться. - Поднявшись на ноги, Шерлок берет в руки бокал с шампанским. – С днем рождения, мама.

 Джон поднимает свой бокал, продолжая гадать, кем же все-таки приходится семейству Холмсов Грегори Лестрейд. Приемный сын? Дальний родственник? Соседский мальчишка? Он слишком не похож на обоих братьев, но с завидной легкостью вписывается в их круг.

 В холле хлопает входная дверь, и вскоре в гостиной появляется Майкрофт.

\- Шерлок? Какой приятный сюрприз, - сухо бросает он и кривит тонкие губы. – Опять бежишь впереди паровоза? Еще только без минуты семь. - Он укоризненно качает головой. – С днем рождения, мама. - И осторожно приобнимает Софию за хрупкие плечи.

 - Спасибо, милый. Не сердись на Шерлока, он все такой же торопыжка, - улыбается София.

 - Да я не сержусь. - Майкрофт равнодушно поводит плечом. – Извините меня на секунду. - Он выпрямляется, отходит от матери на шаг и, достав из кармана телефон, утыкается взглядом в экран.

 В этот момент происходит нечто такое, что заставляет военные инстинкты Джона взвыть от ощущения надвигающейся опасности. Все с тем же беззаботным весельем Грег подкрадывается к Майкрофту сзади, ставит ему на голову картонный колпак и звонко щелкает резинкой по горлу.

 Повисает настороженная тишина.

 Каждый мускул в теле Джона напряжен. Он готов либо спасать Грега, либо нырять под стол вместе с Шерлоком. Либо делать и то и другое по очереди. Проходит секунда, затем другая, но ничего страшного не происходит. Майкрофт нарочито спокойно убирает телефон в карман и поворачивается к столу. Окна и двери по-прежнему на месте – никаких следов спецназа, на рубашке Грега не маячат лазерные огоньки прицелов.

 Лицо Майкрофта приобретает это обманчиво-расслабленное выражение, и Джон упускает момент, когда он медленно, почти нежно берет Грега за отворот рубашки.

\- Привет, хулиган. - Майкрофт мягко целует донельзя довольного своей каверзой Грега. – Опять стряпал свой фирменный пирог?

 Они в обнимку огибают стол и садятся на стулья. Джон смотрит на Майкрофта и не узнает. Не узнает того циничного высокомерного засранца, который приволок его в полутемный ангар, а затем хвастался своей осведомленностью, пытался запугивать. Того холодного отстраненного мужчину, который несколько минут назад вошел в комнату. Майкрофт невозмутимо восседает с дурацким цветным колпаком на некогда идеально уложенных волосах и тепло улыбается, слушая легкомысленную болтовню Грега про неравную борьбу с новым шеф-поваром за кухонное пространство.

 Восстановив дыхание, Джон разжимает кулаки и легонько пинает Шерлока под столом, привлекая внимание.

\- И давно твой брат и Грег… вместе?

 - Мама уверена, что чуть больше семи лет. - Шерлок рассеяно крутит в руках салфетку, складывая из нее нечто замысловатое. – Потому что застала их в весьма недвусмысленный момент, неожиданно нагрянув в дом Майкрофта семь лет назад. Но я познакомился с… тогда еще констеблем Лестрейдом на три года раньше.

 - Ты уже тогда занимался расследованием преступлений?

 - Не совсем. В то время я больше интересовался химией и криптологией, но после того, как моего братца ухитрился подцепить этот проныра. - Шерлок с наигранным возмущением косится на Грега, но через мгновение на его губах вдруг расцветает мечтательная улыбка. – Передо мной открылись новые перспективы в борьбе со скукой.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Rider – ездок.  
> 2\. Glovelettes – перчатки без пальцев.  
> 3\. Iceman – ледяной человек.


End file.
